My Angel: The Final Part
by slotat071
Summary: This is the final part to the My Angel series. What lies ahead for Grace and Ricky, Ben and Amy, Adrian and Omar, Jack and Chloe, Kathy and Ethan, as well as the other characters after everything that they've already been through? Will they all end up being happy with the decisions they've made? Please read and review! Thank you! :)
1. Brother Problems

**Here is the sequel to My Angel Part 2! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

The next day Ricky was walking out of class and he saw Jack reading his Bible on a bench.

**"Hey Jack...How are you?"** Ricky said intrigued as he sat next to Jack.

"Hi Ricky...I'm doing all right...Could be better." Jack said honestly as he looked at Ricky.

**"Why's that?"** Ricky said concerned.

"Grace didn't tell you?" Jack said surprised.

**"No...She told me everything."** Ricky said sadly.

"So you know that she pitied me...Ugh...Why would she say that?" Jack said a little irritated.

**"Grace just told you how she felt...I know it was a little harsh."** Ricky said sincerely.

"Chloe did help me feel a little better but...this isn't something I can just get over...It's going to take me some time to get used to you and Grace being married." Jack said seriously as he closed his Bible.

**"Yeah...I'm still trying to get used to Amy and Ben...What were you reading?"** Ricky said honestly and then curiously.

"I know what you mean and I was reading Exodus for one of my classes...It's pretty interesting...Speaking of Amy, I did tell her that you eloped." Jack said nicely and then nervously.

**"Oh...I should have know someone would have told her eventually." ** Ricky said concerned.

"You don't mind that I told her?" Jack said intrigued.

**"No...Unless you have something to hide?"** Ricky said suspiciously.

"Of course not...I gotta get to class." Jack said awkwardly and he walked away from Ricky.

**"What is going on?"** Ricky said confused to himself and he pulled his phone out and called Amy.

"Hey Ricky...I just got done with class...What's up?" Amy said sweetly.

**"So...Jack just told me that he told you Grace and I eloped...He seemed kind of nervous about it."** Ricky said worried.

"Oh...Yeah...He did...Congrats by the way!" Amy said worried and then happily.

**"Thanks but...why was he nervous?"** Ricky said confused.

"Cause he was depressed...and he wanted me to feel bad too." Amy said seriously.

**"Of course he did...Geeze...What is wrong with him?"** Ricky said annoyed.

"That's a good question...I hope you can figure it out...Adrian said something about helping him." Amy said nicely.

**"Hmm...Maybe he should talk to Dr. Fields with Grace...It might do them both some good."** Ricky said honestly.

"You think so? I can tell Adrian that they're going to do that so she doesn't have to worry about them...She already has enough on her plate with the baby and school." Amy said intrigued and then kindly.

**"It's worth a shot...And don't worry about Adrian...If she wants to help them, then she can...How's John?"** Ricky said nicely.

"All right...John is doing great...He misses you but he is getting used to Ben." Amy said smiling.

**"I miss him too...but I'm glad he's getting used to Ben...I'll see him in about a month."** Ricky said happily.

"Sounds good...I'm sure he'll be excited to see you...I gotta go so I'll talk to you later." Amy said sweetly.

**"Yeah...Bye Amy."** Ricky said smiling and he hung up.

Meanwhile at Grace's school...

Grace walked out of class and she saw Jason and Chloe talking in the hallway.

"Jack's such a lucky guy...You are so beautiful Chloe." Jason said kindly.

"Aww...Thanks Jason...You're sweet." Chloe said smiling as she blushed.

_"Oh no...Are you kidding me?"_ Grace said quietly to herself as she peeked at Jason and Chloe talking from a wall.

"So...Maybe we could hang out sometime?" Jason said intrigued.

"I would love to...Wait a minute...You're one of Jack's friends, right?" Chloe said sweetly and then concerned.

"Yeah but it's cool...He doesn't get that jealous." Jason said honestly as he smirked.

"Right...Heh...I'll talk to you later." Chloe said nicely and she walked towards a door.

_"What do you think you're doing?"_ Grace said sternly as she walked by Jason.

"Uh...Hey Grace...Whad up?" Jason said awkwardly.

_"Don't give me that street talk nonsense...What are you doing with Chloe? You know she's with Jack."_ Grace said annoyed as she pinched Jason's shirt.

"Damn...Calm down, G...I was just talking to her." Jason said calmly as Grace let go of his shirt.

_"Yeah right...You were totally flirting with her...Just like how you did with me at med camp."_ Grace said seriously.

"Excuse me? I was not...Besides, it's not like I can't hang out with her." Jason said defensively.

_"Oh please...You're not worried about Jack? He can get jealous."_ Grace said intrigued as she rolled her eyes.

"Why should I be? Jack's my friend...Just because he screwed you over, doesn't mean he'll do that to me." Jason said firmly.

_"Ugh...Fine...Don't listen to me...I tried to warn you...and by the way, Jack did more than screw me over."_ Grace said meanly and she walked away from Jason as her eyes got watery.

"Man...I was not expecting Grace to say that." Jason said surprised to himself and he left the building.

Meanwhile in New York...

"Hey you...I have some bad news." Adrian said seriously as Omar walked into the living room.

"What is it? Is the baby ok?" Omar said concerned as he sat on the couch with Adrian.

"The baby is fine...But...it's my half brother...Tony...He knows...um..." Adrian said as her eyes got watery.

"What's wrong Adrian?" Omar said intrigued as he put a hand on Adrian's back.

"He knows Ricky's...father." Adrian said honestly.

"What are you talking about?" Omar said surprised.

"My Dad talked to him and told me that...he used to work for Bob." Adrian said sadly.

"Oh man...That is terrible...Does he still work for him?" Omar said worried.

"I don't know...But...what if he shot Grace?" Adrian said seriously as Omar pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok...We can't assume that's what happened." Omar said calmly as he rubbed Adrian's back.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Omar answered it.

"Hey Omar...How's Adrian? My Dad told me about her half brother." Ben said kindly.

"She's all right...Come in." Omar said smiling and Ben walked in.

"Ben? What are you doing here?" Adrian said shocked.

"You weren't at school today so I got worried...and Reuben told my Dad about your brother...I am so sorry." Ben said sincerely as he sat next to Adrian.

"My Dad told your dad? Great...Before you know it, everyone will know that my mother was...just like me." Adrian said a little irritated and then sadly.

"That doesn't matter, Adrian...I know this must be hard for you but...everything will be fine." Ben said nicely.

"How do you know that? Tony used to work for Bob, Ricky's father." Adrian said seriously as she looked at Ben.

"What?" Ben said shocked.

"Yeah...That's why I wasn't at school." Adrian said as some tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Man...Maybe he's a bad guy." Ben said concerned.

"Hopefully not...but Adrian thinks he shot Grace." Omar said seriously.

"Ugh...Where's Amy and John?" Adrian said a little irritated as she wiped her eyes and looked at Ben.

"At home...I need to pick up some food from the store but I wanted to check on you first." Ben said seriously.

"Thanks Ben...you can go now." Adrian said kindly and Ben smiled and he walked out the front door.

"I was not expecting Ben to come over." Omar said calmly as he put an arm around Adrian.

"Me either...That was really kind of him to come...How was work?" Adrian said as she smiled.

"Yeah...Work was great...Nothing that exciting...Hopefully Tony is a great guy." Omar said nicely and he gave Adrian a short kiss.

"We'll see...I just...hate being vulnerable like this...and not knowing anything about him." Adrian said honestly.

"I think it's kind of hot though...and you'll get to meet him soon, right?" Omar said as he smirked and then concerned.

"Ha ha...Very funny...and I will get to meet him soon...Let's eat dinner." Adrian said sweetly.

"Sounds good to me...I'm starving." Omar said happily and they walked into the kitchen.

**There's the first chapter! The next one will be longer. There will be more drama to come so stay tuned! Let me know what you think and any predictions you may have! Thank you! :)**


	2. Going Back To Therapy?

**Here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Later that night at Ricky's apartment...

**"What a day...I am exhausted." **Ricky said tiredly as he walked in his apartment.

_"Me too...Which is why I just made pizza."_ Grace said sweetly as she walked over to Ricky and gave him a hug.

**"Mmm...Pizza sounds good to me."** Ricky said as he smiled and he gave Grace a short kiss.

_"Great...Let's eat...I'm starving." _Grace said happily and she sat down at the table.

**"So...I talked to Jack today."** Ricky said awkwardly as he put a piece of pepperoni pizza on his plate.

_"Oh...What...what did he say?"_ Grace said worried after she took a bite of her pizza.

**"He's still pretty upset...but he did say Chloe helped him feel better."** Ricky said seriously.

_"That's good...I'm surprised he hasn't cheated on her yet."_ Grace said a little irritated after she took a sip of her water.

**"Grace! That's not fair...Why would you say that?"** Ricky said surprised.

_"Because...he's cheated a lot before...and...Chloe doesn't deserve that."_ Grace said honestly.

**"Yeah but that doesn't mean he's going to cheat again...I think he really loves Chloe...Are you saying that because you're still upset with him?"** Ricky said concerned.

_"What do you think? He hates me...I also saw Jason flirting with Chloe at school today...and she seemed interested in him."_ Grace said annoyed and then sadly.

**"How can Jack hate you? And if Chloe likes Jason, that's none of our business."** Ricky said intrigued and then seriously.

_"Because of what he said the last time I talked to him...I thought we were finally going to be friends but then I married you and...everything went down the drain...I just don't want Jack to get hurt like how he hurt me."_ Grace said honestly as her eyes got watery.

**"All right...What I'm about to say might upset you but...I think you and Jack should talk to Doctor Fields...if you want to try and be friends with him again...and I don't want Chloe to hurt Jack either."** Ricky said calmly after he took a deep breath.

_"You think we should talk to Doctor Fields? Why? I don't know if that would help."_ Grace said surprised after she wiped her eyes.

**"You did say that therapy helped you after your family adopted Tom...Why not give Doctor Fields a chance? He's helped me change my life drastically."** Ricky said kindly.

_"I don't know, Ricky...The last time I went to therapy, it stressed me out."_ Grace said worried.

**"Why's that?"** Ricky said concerned.

_"It made me feel like...there was something wrong with me."_ Grace said sadly.

**"Listen to me, Grace...There is nothing wrong with you...You may have screwed up before, but I'm not gonna let that happen again...That's my job as your husband, now...And I am so grateful to God that I didn't lose you in Hawaii."** Ricky said honestly as he grabbed Grace's hand from across the table.

_"Me too...I'm sorry for being like this but...I'm just worried about Jack."_ Grace said nicely as she smiled.

**"So am I...Amy told me that he tried to make her feel depressed about us getting married." **Ricky said worried.

_"Unbelievable...Maybe...we should have waited."_ Grace said a little irritated and then sadly.

**"No...We can't let Jack's negative thoughts mess with us...No matter what, I'm not going to let you go."** Ricky said sincerely and he walked over to Grace and hugged her tightly.

_"Thank you for everything, Ricky...I love you."_ Grace said relieved and Ricky gave her a kiss on the head.

**"I love you too, Grace...So what's for desert?"** Ricky said nicely and then intrigued as he looked down at Grace.

_"Hmm...I was thinking we could have some ice cream with whipped cream in bed."_ Grace said sweetly as she smirked.

**"Oooh...I like the sound of that...Let's go."** Ricky said excited and he grabbed ice cream, whipped cream, and spoons after Grace walked into the bedroom.

Meanwhile at Kathy's house...

"That show was hilarious!" Ethan said happily as he turned the TV off.

"Yeah it was...Heh...Do you want to spend the night?" Kathy said kindly.

"Are you sure? It is a school night." Ethan said concerned.

"Of course...My Grandma won't be back until tomorrow night...I don't like sleeping alone." Kathy said seriously.

"All right...Hopefully Margaret won't mind." Ethan said smiling.

"Who says she has to find out?" Kathy said quietly as she put her hands on Ethan's neck.

"Uh...What are you doing?" Ethan said nervously.

"Just relax, Ethan." Kathy said as she smirked and she kissed Ethan slowly. Next Ethan laid down on the floor with Kathy on top of him.

"Wow...What in the world happened to you?" Ethan said surprised as he looked at Kathy.

"I love you, Ethan and I thought you earned a little surprise." Kathy said sweetly.

"A surprise for what?" Ethan said confused.

"For being so good to me lately...After everything that happened with Chase, I feel like we can get through anything." Kathy said happily.

"Yeah...Nothing will come between us every again." Ethan said kindly and he gave Kathy a long kiss.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang.

"Are you kidding me?" Kathy said annoyed as she got off of Ethan and walked to the front door.

"Who could that be? It's late." Ethan said worried as he followed Kathy.

"It's...Chloe?" Kathy said surprised as she looked through the window and then she opened the door.

"Hey Kathy...Can I spend the night? It's not safe for me to be on campus right now." Chloe said worried.

"Of course, Chloe...What's going on?" Kathy said intrigued.

"There are some pimps there again...and I got really scared." Chloe said sadly.

"Geeze...I am so sorry...You can stay here for as long as you need to." Kathy said sincerely.

"Thank you...I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Chloe said nicely as she looked at Ethan.

"You're good, Chloe...We were just chilling...I'm glad you're ok." Ethan said kindly.

"Right...Heh...We need to get some sleep since we have school early tomorrow." Kathy said awkwardly.

"Oh...Yeah...I do too...I can sleep on the couch and is Ethan staying?" Chloe said intrigued.

"Uh...I was just leaving actually...I'll see you at school Kathy." Ethan said kindly and he went out the front door.

"Ok...What's going on?" Chloe said suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Kathy said confused.

"You and Ethan were in the middle of something, weren't you?" Chloe said intrigued as she crossed her arms.

"We were um...just making out." Kathy said awkwardly.

"Right...Heh...You don't have to hide anything from me, Kathy. I know that you love Ethan." Chloe said nicely.

"I know...So...how are things with Jack?" Kathy said intrigued as she smiled.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Chloe said a little irritated as she sat on the couch.

"It's that bad? I heard that Ricky and Grace got married." Kathy said seriously as she sat next to Chloe.

"Yeah..That probably has something to do with it...He's said that he's over Grace but...I don't think he is...It's like she has a spell over him or something." Chloe said worried.

"I doubt it...If he's willing to be with you, then I think he's over Grace...You have to trust Jack, you know?" Kathy said sweetly.

"You're right, Kathy...Thanks...You're pretty smart." Chloe said kindly.

"No problem...I have my moments...Ha ha...I'll see you in the morning...There is an extra room upstairs if you would rather sleep there." Kathy said nicely.

"The couch is fine...Good night Kathy." Chloe said smiling and she laid down on the couch after Kathy got up.

Meanwhile in New York...

"I finally got that paper done." Ben said relieved as he laid down next to Amy in bed.

"That's great, Ben...Can we talk in the morning? I'm tired." Amy said sleepily.

"Really Amy? I haven't talked to you all day." Ben said concerned as he put an arm around Amy.

"Sorry hun...I'm just so tired." Amy said nicely as she looked at Ben.

"I know...It is after midnight...but I did talk to Adrian earlier." Ben said honestly.

"Why did you talk to Adrian?" Amy said intrigued.

"Cause she wasn't at school today and I was worried about her...She also has a half brother that used to work for Bob." Ben said seriously.

"What? You mean Ricky's father?" Amy said concerned.

"Yeah...Hopefully he's a good guy now." Ben said sadly and Amy closed her eyes.

"Heh...Good night Amy...I love you." Ben said smiling and he closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Ben." Amy said sleepily as she laid her head on Ben's chest.

**That's a wrap! What's going to happen next? Will Grace try going to therapy with Jack? Kathy and Ethan are getting closer. Is Chloe going to stay with Jack? What kind of person is Tony? The other characters will be back in the next chapter! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	3. Drinking The Pain Away

**Here's chapter three! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

The next morning...

"Good morning hun." Adrian said sweetly as Omar walked in the kitchen.

"Morning Adrian...Mmm...You made my favorite." Omar said happily and he gave Adrian a quick kiss and sat at the table.

"Yes I did...Eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes with orange juice." Adrian said smiling as she sat next to Omar.

"Delicious...Are you going to school today?" Omar said after he took a bite of his eggs.

"I have to...Missing one day is bad enough." Adrian said seriously after taking a bite of her toast.

"Right...I could talk to your dad about Tony at work if you want." Omar said seriously after taking a sip of his orange juice.

"No...You've done enough, hun...I'll be fine." Adrian said kindly.

"Are you sure?" Omar said concerned.

"Yes...Eat your food so you're not late for work." Adrian said smiling after she ate some eggs.

"Ok...I'll eat...Heh." Omar said as he grinned and put a spoon full of eggs by his mouth.

"What's with that look?" Adrian said confused.

"You owe me for last night." Omar said nicely after he ate his eggs.

"Uh...I made you breakfast." Adrian said worried.

"I know and I appreciate that but you owe me later tonight for what I did to you." Omar said quietly as he smirked.

"Oh...Right...Heh...Last night was amazing Omie but I think you enjoyed it too." Adrian said awkwardly as she blushed.

"I did but you said that you owed me." Omar said smiling and he walked over by Adrian.

"What are you doing?" Adrian said concerned.

"Tickeling you! Bahahaha!" Omar said happily as he laughed and tickeled Adrian under her arms.

"Ha ha ha! Stop!" Adrian said as she laughed.

"All right...I would tickel your stomach but you have a bun in the oven." Omar said smiling.

"Yeah...I can't wait for him or her to come out." Adrian said sweetly and Omar gave her a long kiss.

"Me too...I love you." Omar said kindly.

"I love you too...Have a good day." Adrian said sweetly.

"You too, Adrian...See ya later." Omar said smiling and he left.

"Heh...He is something else." Adrian said happily to herself and her phone rang.

"Hello?" Adrian said intrigued as she answered her phone.

"Hey Adrian." Jack said sadly.

"Jack? Are you ok?" Adrian said concerned.

"I've been up all night thinking and had a few beers." Jack said seriously.

"Woah...Hold on Jack...How much did you have to drink?" Adrian said worried.

"Not that much...But I think...my life is over." Jack said honestly.

"Oh God! Don't say that! I'm here for you...Just talk to me Jack...Please." Adrian said in a panicked tone as her eyes got watery.

"I can't, Adrian...I screwed up everything." Jack said through his tears.

"What are you talking about?" Adrian said confused.

"Grace hates me, I don't know where Chloe is, my grades are terrible, and I might not get to play football anymore." Jack said seriously as he wiped his eyes.

"I am so sorry, Jack...Just calm down, take a deep breath, and get some sleep...Staying up all night isn't healthy...Call me if you need anything." Adrian said sincerely.

"Thanks Adrian...Bye." Jack tiredly and he hung up.

"He really needs to talk to Grace." Adrian said concerned to herself and she texted Grace.

A couple hours later...

Amy walked out of class and saw Adrian on a bench.

"Adrian! You're back!" Amy said kindly and she sat next to Adrian.

"Hey Amy...How are you?" Adrian said intrigued.

"I'm doing great...Is there something wrong?" Amy said concerned.

"It's just Jack...He called me this morning and he's not doing well." Adrian said seriously.

"What's wrong with him?" Amy said in a worried tone.

"He's feeling stressed out...I think he needs to talk to Grace...I texted her about it." Adrian said honestly and then her phone rang.

"Who is it?" Amy said intrigued.

"There she is...Hello Grace." Adrian said smiling as she answered the phone after putting it on speaker.

_"Hey Adrian...What the heck is wrong with Jack?"_ Grace said seriously.

"You tell me...I told you to call him." Adrian said sternly.

_"I don't think so...The last time I spoke to him, we got in a fight."_ Grace said a little irritated.

"Listen to me...He was up all night drinking and said that you hate him, something about Chloe, his grades, and not being able to play football." Adrian said honestly.

_"Oh...Jack was seriously drinking all night? This is all my fault...No wonder Ricky said we should go to therapy together."_ Grace said sadly.

"Ricky said what?!" Amy said shocked.

_"Amy? What are you doing there?"_ Grace said surprised.

"Sorry Grace...I put you on speaker...Ricky said that you and Jack should go to therapy?" Adrian said intrigued.

_"He did last night...I don't know if we should...What if that makes our relationship worse?"_ Grace said honestly.

"Your relationship? Don't you mean friendship? You married Ricky." Amy said suspiciously.

_"Yeah but a friendship is a relationship, Amy...I just don't know what to do...Do you think Jack still loves me?"_ Grace said concerned.

"Right now...probably not cause he thinks you hate him...But I do think he could still have feelings for you...I mean you were his first love and Amy was Ben's and look how they ended up." Adrian said seriously.

_"Are you trying to say I should have forgiven Jack again for cheating on me with Madison and married him instead of Ricky?"_ Grace said sternly.

"Are you Adrian? Cause if that happened, you could have gotten Ricky back." Amy said intrigued.

"Of course not! How can you two say that? I am very happy to be married to Omar and we're going to have a baby in a couple months...and I am very happy for you two as well as Ricky and Ben...Jack's the one I'm worried about...He sounded kind of suicidal on the phone." Adrian said honestly and then concerned.

_"Adrian! Why didn't you just say that in the first place? Ugh...I'm going to his school right now...Bye."_ Grace said irritated and she hung up.

"That went well...Heh...You seriously think that Jack isn't over Grace?" Amy said sarcastically and then nicely.

"I don't know...He's said before that he is but maybe he's jealous that Ricky married Grace." Adrian said worried.

"But he has Chloe...Hopefully he'll be all right...I'll see you later, Adrian." Amy said sweetly and she left.

Meanwhile at Grant High...

Ethan was walking out of the bathroom and a cop came up to him.

"Hello officer...Can I help you?" Ethan said intrigued.

"Are you Ethan?" The cop said firmly.

"Yeah...Why?" Ethan said confused.

"You need to come to the counselor's office with me, please." The cop said seriously as he grabbed Ethan's arm.

"What is going on?" Ethan said worried and they walked into the counselor's office.

"Hi Ethan...We have some serious questions for you so please answer them honestly." Miss O'Malley said seriously.

"All right...Go ahead." Ethan said as he looked at Miss O'Malley.

"We have received a report that you have been selling drugs after school by the baseball field...Is this true?" Miss O'Malley said intrigued.

"A report from who? And no...I do not sell drugs." Ethan said sternly.

"I can't tell you who...Do you know anyone who sells drugs at this school?" Miss O'Malley said curiously.

"Hell no! I don't hang out with druggies, all right? Can I please go back to class?" Ethan said firmly.

"Not yet...Do you know who Joe Hampton is?" Miss O'Malley said suspiciously.

"Yes I do...He worked at the butcher shop for a short time." Ethan said honestly.

"Uh huh...Did you know that he sold crack?" Miss O'Malley said seriously and Ethan looked at the floor.

"Answer the question, son." The cop said firmly as he crossed his arms.

"I do know that he used to sell crack which is why he got community service hours working at the butcher shop." Ethan said sadly as he looked at Miss O'Malley.

"Okay and you haven't seen him around here?" Miss O'Malley said worried.

"No I haven't...But I can tell you one person who might know more about this than me...Chase." Ethan said firmly and he stood up and walked out of the counselor's office.

"Isn't Chase the one who told us about Ethan?" The cop said concerned.

"Yes he is...Hmm...What do you think we should do?" Miss O'Malley said curiously.

"I think the best thing to do for now is keep an eye on the baseball field after school." The cop said seriously and he left the office.

"Hey Ethan! Are you all right?" Kathy said concerned as she walked by Ethan at his locker.

"Yeah...Chase thinks I sell drugs." Ethan said annoyed as he grabbed a book from his locker.

"What? Why would he think that?" Kathy said confused.

"Because he's an ass...He probably wants to get me arrested by any means necessary because he still likes you." Ethan said meanly as he closed his locker.

"He can't do that because you're innocent." Kathy said seriously.

"You say that now but he could put drugs in my locker and I would be screwed...Besides, I actually tried getting a job selling crack before working at the butcher shop." Ethan said quietly.

"Ethan! Don't talk about that! We need to get to class." Kathy said irritated and she grabbed his hand and they walked down the hall.

Meanwhile at Ricky's school...

Ricky walked out of the cafeteria and Grace walked by him.

**"Grace?! What are you doing here?"** Ricky said surprised.

_"Have you seen Jack?"_ Grace said concerned.

**"No...Why?"** Ricky said worried.

_"Oh no...He might be trying to kill himself."_ Grace said in a panicked tone.

**"What?! Hold on...I'll call security."** Ricky said shocked and he pulled out his phone and called security.

"Hey g...guys...What are...you...what are you doing here?" Jack said in a drunken tone from behind Grace.

_"Dear God! Jack! What happened to you?"_ Grace said surprised as she turned around.

"I'm...I'm de...dead inside." Jack said seriously and he fell on the ground onto his stomach.

**"Damn...I can't believe this! Security should be here soon...Should I call 911?"** Ricky said concerned.

_"Uh...I think he just passed out...Hmm...He does he have a pulse."_ Grace said calmly after she felt Jack's heart beat on his neck.

**"Ok...Hopefully Jack is going to be ok...Why the hell would he be drunk right now?"** Ricky said relieved and then irritated.

_"Well...Adrian did tell me that he was up all night drinking."_ Grace said sadly.

**"Unbelievable...I thought he knew better than this."** Ricky said as he shook his head.

_"So did I but...I guess he's feeling really hurt right now."_ Grace said honestly as her eyes got watery.

**"Yeah...I should probably turn him over."** Ricky said seriously and he turned Jack over on his back.

_"Is he breathing?"_ Grace said intrigued.

**"I think so...His chest is moving."** Ricky said as he looked at Jack's chest.

_"Thank God...Where is security?"_ Grace said concerned as Ricky put an arm around her.

**"They should be here any minute...And...I need to tell you something."** Ricky said seriously and he gave Grace a kiss on the head.

_"What is it?"_ Grace said nicely as she looked at Ricky.

**"I...think whoever shot you texted me."** Ricky said honestly.

**Poor Jack! Is he going to be ok? Is Chase trying to get Ethan in trouble for selling drugs because he still likes Kathy? Who texted Ricky? At least Adrian, Omar, Ben, and Amy are doing well for now. Let me know what you think! Thank you! :) **


	4. What Is Going On?

**Here's chapter four! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

_"What are you talking about Ricky?"_ Grace said concerned as she pulled away from Ricky.

**"Just look at this."** Ricky said seriously and he showed Grace the text message on his phone.

_"This cannot be happening...Why didn't you tell me this before? That guy could have traced your phone signal and be watching us right now."_ Grace said worried.

**"I'm sorry Grace...I was too afraid to tell you...and after everything you've been going through with Jack I thought it would...make you more stressed out."** Ricky said sincerely.

_"More stressed out? That's what you were worried about? You're my husband, Ricky...You're supposed to tell me the truth, not hide things from me...Did you receive anything else from that number?"_ Grace said a little irritated and then intrigued.

**"Thankfully, no...How about we go to the police station after security takes care of Jack."** Ricky said calmly.

"Or I could take care of Jack." A nice voice said from behind Ricky and Grace.

**"Clementine! Could you please take Jack to the hospital? He passed out...I called security but they aren't here."** Ricky said relieved as he turned around.

"Of course Ricky! Why did he pass out?" Clementine said concerned.

**"It's...a long story...There they are."** Ricky said seriously as a campus security car parked in the street next to them.

"Hey Bubba! Can you help me with this guy here? He passed out." Clementine said kindly as Bubba walked towards them.

"Sure Clementine...I can drive him to the campus hospital that's right down the street." Bubba said nicely and he put his hands under Jack's arms.

**"I'll get his legs...I forgot about the campus hospital."** Ricky said as he grabbed Jack's legs.

"It's no big deal...I drive kids to it all the time...If he's just passed out I'm sure he'll be fine." Bubba said seriously as he and Ricky carried Jack to the car.

_"I really hope that he's going to be ok."_ Grace said sadly.

"Me too...This wouldn't have anything to do with you, would it?" Clementine said suspiciously.

_"Why would you say that?"_ Grace said uncomfortably.

"Because you married Ricky...in Hawaii...How romantic is that." Clementine said sarcastically.

_"Excuse me? Are you like jealous or something?"_ Grace said defensively.

"No...I have Daniel...For now...You better watch out, Grace...Or I might steal your other exes and Ricky too." Clementine said cruelly.

* * *

><p><strong>"Grace! Grace! Wake up."<strong> Ricky said nicely as he rubbed Grace on the shoulder.

_"Ugh...I had the strangest dream...Jack passed out in front of us and Clementine said she would steal you and my exes."_ Grace said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

**"Uh...Jack did pass out in front of us...We're at the hospital right now."** Ricky said honestly.

_"Oh...I thought we were going to go to the police station."_ Grace said confused.

**"Are you ok? We did go there and they're going to find that guy...I gave them his number."** Ricky said concerned.

_"That's right...I'm sorry Ricky...How long was I asleep?"_ Grace said worried.

**"For like five hours...It is almost one in the morning...You are really cute when you sleep."** Ricky said as he smiled.

_"Heh...Yeah right...Wait...Jack isn't awake yet?"_ Grace said sweetly and then surprised.

**"No...The doctors have been pumping his liver...They think he might have gotten alcohol poisoning."** Ricky said sadly.

_"Oh gosh! I can't believe this! What are we going to do?"_ Grace said shocked.

**"We're going to trust the doctors, Grace...I know how you can get in situations like this...It's going to be ok...I promise."** Ricky said in a comforting tone and he pulled Grace into a hug.

_"I can't lose someone else I love...God...If only I could take back those horrible things I said to Jack...Why did he have to do this?"_ Grace said sadly as she started to cry.

**"You may have messed up but you have to be strong...For Jack...Whatever he is going through, we're going to help him get through it."** Ricky said honestly as he rubbed Grace's back.

_"I can't...I'm not strong like you are, Ricky...How can I be when this entire situation is my fault?"_ Grace said sobbing as she let go of Ricky.

**"Do you know how selfish that sounds? Everything that goes wrong with Jack is not your fault...Jack's the one who chose to drink and hurt himself."** Ricky said seriously and he wiped some tears on Grace's cheek with his thumb.

_"But he wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for me...Adrian said that I was one of the reasons why he drank."_ Grace said honestly as she wiped her face with her sleeve.

**"Did you not hear what I just said? It isn't your fault...People are responsible for their own mistakes, Grace."** Ricky said firmly.

_"Don't you get it, Ricky? Jack is hurt because of me...I'm done."_ Grace said annoyed and she stood up and walked towards the doors at the entrance.

**"G****race! Where are you going?"** Ricky said loudly as he ran after Grace.

Ricky looked outside and he saw Grace walk in the middle of the street.

**"Oh Jesus! What is she doing?!"** Ricky said shocked and he ran down a hill and onto the street and Grace passed out on the ground.

**"Nooo! What is happening?"** Ricky said loudly and he picked Grace up and noticed some blood on her arm.

_"R...Ricky...I'm sorry...I failed you." _Grace said weakly.

**"No! This can't be happening again! Stay awake Grace! You're going to be ok!" **Ricky said in a panicked tone and he started to run towards the hosiptal.

As Ricky ran up the hill, he fell on his back with Grace in his arms.

The next morning in New York...

"That oatmeal was great, Amy." Ben said happily.

"Thanks Ben...It was easy to make." Amy said kindly and she drank some orange juice.

"So...How was Adrian yesterday? I didn't get to talk to her." Ben said nicely.

"She was doing all right...But she's worried about Jack." Amy said seriously.

"Why's that?" Ben said intrigued.

"He was drinking a lot...I think he's been depressed since Grace and Ricky got married." Amy said honestly.

"Man...Do I know that feeling." Ben said seriously.

"What are you talking about?" Amy said confused.

"I was depressed when you were with Ricky...But that doesn't matter now." Ben said sadly.

"True...Wait! It does matter! Maybe you could help Jack!" Amy said nicely.

"Uh...How? I never got over you...We're married, Amy." Ben said confused.

"Yeah but you went through a lot with Adrian too...You could help Jack with getting over his depression." Amy said sweetly.

"Maybe...Hopefully he's going to be ok...We need to get to school and John does too." Ben said seriously.

"You're right...Come on John." Amy said smiling as she stood up and John got out of his chair.

"Amy...Don't think that I don't care about Jack because I do...Chloe deserves to have a great guy like him." Ben said nicely as he grabbed his backpack and keys.

"I know you do, Ben...I think he's going to try therapy too." Amy said kindly and they went out the door.

After Ben and Amy dropped off John, they went to school and saw Adrian standing in the parking lot.

"Hey Adrian...Are you ok?" Ben said intirigued.

"It...it's Jack...He's been at the hospital but he's doing all right...I just talked to him." Adrian said seriously.

"He's in the hospital? Cause he drank too much?" Amy said concerned.

"Yeah but he'll be making a full recovery in the next few days...I tried calling Grace and Ricky to see if they knew anything else about Jack but they didn't answer." Adrian said worried.

"Maybe they're still sleeping? We are three hours ahead of them." Ben said nicely.

"I know that but they usually answer when I call...Jack said he didn't remember what happened to him after he passed out." Adrian said concerned.

"Hmm...Maybe he'll remember it later...At least he's ok now." Amy said relieved.

"Yeah...How have you two been?" Adrian said nicely.

"We've been really well...If you know what I mean." Ben said as he smirked and winked at Adrian.

"Ha ha...I know what you mean...Omar and I have been doing great too." Adrian said happily.

"Heh...Are you excited to be a mother?" Amy said sweetly.

"Of course I am but I'm also nervous...It's going to be hard raising them with school and working." Adrian said honestly.

"Them? You're not having twins are you?" Ben said worried.

"Oh no...Just one but sometimes it feels like two...Heh...We aren't going to know their gender until they're born." Adrian said smiling.

"I think that's really special, Adrian...Waiting until they're born to know if they're a boy or girl...It gives you something to look forward to." Amy said happily.

"Yeah...Hopefully they'll be healthy." Ben said kindly.

"I hope so too...I don't know what I would do if I lost another baby." Adrian said concerned.

"Well...If that does happen again, just know that we're here for you Adrian." Amy said sincerely.

"We'll always be there for you...See ya later." Ben said nicely.

"Thank you...See you guys later." Adrian said sweetly and she walked to where her first class was.

"Adrian's going to be fine." Amy said smiling.

"Yeah...See ya at lunch...I love you." Ben said happily.

"I love you too." Amy said kindly and she gave Ben a short kiss and walked to class.

As Ben started to walk to class, his phone rang.

"Dad?" Ben said surprised as he answered his phone.

"Hey Ben...It's me...I'm at the hospital to see Jack and your dad is...getting surgery." Chloe said seriously.

**I just had to end this one with a cliff hanger. What happened to Leo? What happened to Ricky and Grace and where are they? At least Jack is doing better. Stay tuned to find out what happens next! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	5. A Bribe, Pills, And Feeling Trapped

**Here's chapter five! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for your reviews! I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

"What do you mean my Dad's in surgery?" Ben said concerned.

"He got in a pretty bad car accident, Ben...I hope he's going to be ok." Chloe said seriously.

"Oh no...I have to see him!" Ben said in a worried tone.

"Don't be crazy, Ben...You have school...and you're on the other side of the country." Chloe said firmly.

"So what? My Dad's more important! Don't you have school too?" Ben said honestly.

"In a few hours...Camille is here too so your Dad isn't going to be here alone...I'll keep you updated on him...Just relax and go to class." Chloe said nicely.

"Gee, thanks...How am I going to pay attention in class now? How's Jack?" Ben said sarcastically and then intrigued.

"I mean it, Benjamin...And Jack is doing fine...Talk to you later." Chloe said sternly and she hung up.

"Did she just call me Benjamin? Heh." Ben said quietly to himself as he smiled and walked to his class.

A few hours later at Grant High...

Ethan walked into the bathroom and he saw Chase washing his hands.

"Well, well...Look who it is...The jerk who set me up." Ethan said annoyed as he crossed his arms.

"Hey Ethan...How was your spring break?" Chase said kindly as he dried his hands with a paper towel.

"Don't you hey Ethan me...I know it was you who told the counselor that I was selling drugs by the baseball field...Just for the record, I would never do that." Ethan said sternly.

"Heh...Right...Just like you would never try to get a job selling crack from Joe Hampton." Chase said seriously as he smirked.

"What? How...how did you know that?" Ethan said concerned.

"Do you remember that Arnold kid who broke the butcher shop window? He managed to get your record from there and it said that Leo offered you a job there because of Joe." Chase said honestly.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't have a record there!" Ethan said firmly.

"Guess again, kiddo...If a cop sees that, you could be screwed...Unless you do something for me." Chase said cruelly.

"What is it?" Ethan said intrigued.

"Break up with Kathy...You have a week." Chase said sternly and he left the bathroom.

"No! I can't do this...I need to talk to Ricky." Ethan said worried to himself and he took his phone out and called Ricky but it went straight to voice mail.

"Damn...Where is he?" Ethan said in a frustrated tone and he walked out of the bathroom.

Meanwhile at the hospital...

"Hey honey...How are you?" Didi said sweetly as Jack slowly opened his eyes.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Jack said weakly as he looked at Didi.

"We're here for you, Jack...It's ok." Reverend Stone said kindly as he pulled his chair closer to Jack's bed.

"Thank you...but what happened?" Jack said nicely and then confused.

"You...had a drinking accident...They had to pump your liver." Didi said honestly.

"Oh man...Is my liver going to be ok?" Jack said worried.

"Yes...but you can't drink for six months...What happened to you, son? You've never done something like this before." Reverend Stone said concerned.

"Grace and...Ricky eloped." Jack said sadly.

"I knew Grace had something to do with this...Ugh...You should have stayed with Madison." Didi said a little irritated.

"It's ok, hun...Jack's the one who got himself into this mess." Reverend Stone said calmly.

"He's right, Mom...and I also drank cause of school and football." Jack said seriously.

"Why's that?" Didi said intrigued.

"My grades haven't been the best and I have to keep a certain GPA to play football." Jack said worried.

"Darn it, Jack! You need to bring your grades up! We're not paying for you to get drunk and to pass out at school! You need to stop hurting yourself...Grace is over you and you need to get over her." Reverend Stone said firmly.

"Whatever you say, Dad...I guess I'll never be good enough for you." Jack said in a depressed tone.

"What are you talking about? No matter what happens, we'll always love you Jack." Reverend Stone said honestly.

"We will...and we want you to learn from your mistakes." Didi said nicely.

"Learn from my mistakes? How am I supposed to do that when everyone keeps making me feel guilty for making them in the first place?! Get out of here...Both of you." Jack said as he raised his voice.

"Jack...We're just trying to-" Reverend Stone said calmly.

"I said get out." Jack said meanly and his parents left the room.

Meanwhile in New York...

Amy walked out of class when she bumped into Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy...How are you?" Amy said sweetly.

"Hi Amy...I'm doing all right...You?" Jimmy said kindly.

"Pretty good...I need to pick up John from pre-school." Amy said as she started to walk towards the parking lot.

"That's cool...um...before you go, I was wondering if you would like to get lunch sometime?" Jimmy said smiling.

"Sure...How about tomorrow in the cafeteria around noon?" Amy said happily.

"Awesome...I'll see you then...Later." Jimmy said honestly and Amy walked to the parking lot.

"Excuse me...Are you Jimmy?" Adrian said intrigued from behind Jimmy.

"Yeah...Who are you?" Jimmy said confused.

"I'm Adrian, one of Amy's friends...I heard that you're the guy she cheated on Ben with." Adrian said suspiciously.

"Uh...yeah...That was a huge mistake...There's no way that will happen again...I know they're married now." Jimmy said seriously.

"Good...cause if you do anything to mess up their relationship, you'll have to answer to me." Adrian said firmly.

"Calm down, Adrian...I would never do anything to hurt Amy and Ben...Besides, you're pregnant...What could you ever do to me?" Jimmy said nicely as he looked at Adrian's stomach.

"You don't want to know...Have a nice day, Jimmy." Adrian said sweetly and she started to walk towards the parking lot.

"Hey dude...So you finally met Adrian." Max said from behind Jimmy.

"She's that girl you screwed years ago in Valley Glenn? You're crazy." Jimmy said as he turned around.

"Tell me about it...She was a lot cooler back then...I think this whole marriage thing has gotten to her head...At least I have Shawna now." Max said happily.

"Ok...She didn't say anything about marriage but she thinks I'll do something to hurt Amy." Jimmy said concerned.

"Heh...Of course she does...Don't worry about it little bro...I'll look after you." Max said honestly.

"Whatever...I'm not your bro." Jimmy said annoyed and he walked towards the library.

Twenty minutes later Amy got home with John.

"Ben? Are you home?" Amy said worried and she saw an empty pill bottle on the table.

"Oh no...Ben! Where are you?" Amy said loudly and she walked into her room. Ben was laying on the bed.

"No! Ben! Wake up!" Amy said as her eyes got watery and she shook Ben.

"Ugh...Amy...You're home." Ben said as he slowly opened his eyes.

"You're ok! I thought I lost you!" Amy said relieved and she hugged Ben.

"Yeah...Why wouldn't I be ok?" Ben said nicely as he sat up and rubbed Amy's back.

"I saw an empty pill bottle on the table...What is going on?" Amy said worried.

"Oh...I found that bottle in a drawer...It was already empty." Ben said seriously.

"Don't lie to me...Did you take any depression pills?" Amy said concerned.

"Of course not! That bottle must have been empty a long time ago...Besides, my Dad is in the hospital...He got in a car accident." Ben said loudly and then sadly.

"What happened?" Amy said surprised.

"I don't know...Chloe told me this morning and I just crashed after class." Ben said honestly.

"That's terrible...I hope he's ok...What about Jack?" Amy said sincerely and then intrigued.

"I think he's doing all right...That's what Chloe said anyway...You can call her if you want...I'm really tired." Ben said sleepily.

"Are you sure that you didn't take any pills?" Amy said suspiciously.

"Yes...I didn't get much sleep last night." Ben said nicely.

"All right...If you're not up in a couple hours for dinner then I might have to pour cold water on you." Amy said as she smiled.

"Ha ha...Yeah right...I love you." Ben said happily.

"Heh...I love you, too...Have a good nap, hun." Amy said sweetly and she left the room and closed the door.

After Amy walked into the kitchen her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hey Kathy...How are you?" Amy said happily.

"Hi Amy...Thank God you answered...There's a problem." Kathy said worried.

"What kind of problem?" Amy said intrigued.

"With Ethan...and he's been trying to call Ricky but he keeps getting his voice mail." Kathy said seriously.

"That's odd...Ricky usually always answers his phone...What's going on with Ethan?" Amy said concerned.

"Chase bribed him to break up with me...and if he doesn't do it, then he'll show the cops his record from the butcher shop...It says that he tried to get a drug job from Joe Hampton." Kathy said honestly.

"Oh wow...That's not good...But he didn't take the job, right? Maybe he has nothing to worry about." Amy said surprised and then calmly.

"I doubt it...Chase will probably do whatever he can to make it seem like Ethan sold drugs for Joe...I don't know what to do, Amy." Kathy said in a panicked tone.

"Hmm...Worst case scenario, you dump Ethan and find someone else...But since you really love him then you should do whatever you can to stay by his side...Don't let Chase pressure you two into doing something you don't want to do...Or you could get that record and burn it...If Chase doesn't have that proof, then how could he get Ethan in trouble?" Amy said seriously.

"Amy! You're a genius! I knew you would be able to help me! All we have to do is get the record...Why didn't I think of that before? Thank you so much!" Kathy said excited.

"No problem Kathy...If you need anything else, just call me...I'll always be here to help you." Amy said kindly.

"Sounds good...I'll talk to you later...I told Ethan I would text him after I called you." Kathy said nicely.

"All right...Good luck." Amy said smiling and she hung up.

Meanwhile at Adrian's house...

Adrian was working on a paper and her phone rang.

"Hey Dad." Adrian said nicely as she answered her phone.

"Hi Adrian...How are you?" Reuben said kindly.

"I'm doing great...Working on a paper...Did you need something?" Adrian said intrigued.

"I was just calling to let you know that you'll have a little surprise later tonight." Reuben said happily.

"A little surprise? What are you talking about?" Adrian said concerned.

"Don't worry...I think you might like it." Reuben said smiling.

"Um...It's not...Tony is it?" Adrian said nervously.

"Just be patient, Adrian...I hope you have a good night...I need to get back to work." Reuben said seriously.

"All right...I'll talk to you later." Adrian said concerned.

"Is there something wrong?" Reuben said intrigued.

"It's just Jack...He had a problem with drinking...I hope he's ok." Adrian said worried.

"Oh...I'm sure he'll be all right...You should give him a call...I love you." Reuben said kindly.

"Yeah...Love you too...Bye Dad." Adrian said sadly and she hung up.

Next Adrian took a deep breath and she continued to work on her paper.

Meanwhile in California...

**"Ugh...Where am I?"** Ricky said tiredly as he slowly opened his eyes. He was tied to a wooden board by his hands and feet.

**"What...the? Oh no...Grace!"** Ricky said confused as he looked around and he looked to his left and saw Grace tied on another wooden board.

Grace slowly opened her eyes and she looked at Ricky.

_"Ri...Ricky...Where are we?"_ Grace said weakly.

**"That's what I'm trying to figure out...I am so scared."** Ricky said worried.

_"Me too...Ugh! I'm tied to this thing! What are we going to do?"_ Grace said shocked as she moved her back.

**"Dammit...If Bob did this, I'm going to kill him...We have to get out of here."** Ricky said firmly.

_"I thought he was in Hawaii...But how are going to get untied?"_ Grace said seriously.

**"Maybe whoever did this will untie us."** Ricky said calmly.

_"Yeah and then they'll probably kill us...Don't you see all the weapons over there."_ Grace said sternly as she looked at a wall with different kinds of guns.

**"Oh man...We need to get untied as fast as we can...Maybe I can use my teeth."** Ricky said worried and he tried to reach the rope around his right wrist with his mouth but he couldn't.

_"You can't reach it...No! I can't either...Oh God! So this is how it ends for us."_ Grace said sadly.

**"Don't say that Grace! Everything is going to be ok! We're going to make it out of here alive."** Ricky said seriously.

_"How? We're stuck here."_ Grace said concerned.

**"Try moving your wrists...Maybe they didn't tie yours as tight as mine."** Ricky said firmly.

_"Ok...Ugh...I..can't! It's too tight."_ Grace said as she moved her wrists.

**"Unbelievable...They always do that in the movies...Aaargh!"** Ricky said irritated and then he tried pulling one of his arms to loosen the rope.

_"Is that working?"_ Grace said intrigued.

**"No...I don't know what to do."** Ricky said in a frustrated tone and he heard a yawn.

_"What was that?"_ Grace said worried.

**"Uh...Is someone else in here?"** Ricky said nervously and he saw a dog get up from the floor.

**So this chapter was kind of crazy...How are Grace and Ricky going to get out of this place? What is Reuben's surprise for Adrian? Are Jimmy and Max related? Will Leo be ok? Did Ben lie about the pills? Jack's awake but how is he going to get help? Will Kathy and Ethan try to get the record from Chase? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	6. One Surprise After Another

**Here's chapter six! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for your reviews! I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

The dog got up on his hind legs and started to chew on the rope that was tied around Ricky's right foot.

**"I don't believe this! This dog is going to help us!"** Ricky said happily.

_"Thank God! I guess we will get out of here!"_ Grace said excited as she looked at the dog.

**"Wait a minute...I recognize this dog...He's Moose! George's dog! What is he doing here?"** Ricky said surprised.

_"Really? I think George took him to an animal shelter...I guess whoever captured us must have adopted him."_ Grace said seriously.

After the dog finished chewing the rope by Ricky's foot, he chewed one by his wrist. Ten minutes later, Ricky's right hand was free and he untied the rope around his left hand and foot.

**"I'm finally free! Thank you Moose! Let's get out of here!"** Ricky said excited as he got off the board and he walked over by Grace and untied her.

_"Thank you Ricky...I thought we weren't going to make it."_ Grace said relieved as she hugged Ricky.

**"I would do anything for you, Grace...How are we going to get out?"** Ricky said nicely and then worried as he pulled away from Grace.

_"There is a window but it's high."_ Grace said concerned.

**"It also has a lock on it...We're going to have to get out of here another way."** Ricky said seriously as he looked at the window.

_"Did you hear that? It sounded like a door slammed upstairs."_ Grace said quietly.

**"No...There is a closet...Go in there and I'll get a gun."** Ricky said sternly.

_"Are you sure?"_ Grace said worried.

**"Just go! I'll be right there!"** Ricky said firmly and Grace ran into the closet as Ricky ran towards the wall with guns and he grabbed a pistol and ran into the closet as fast as he could.

_"I am so scared."_ Grace said honestly.

**"So am I...Hopefully they'll think we escaped...No matter what, don't make a sound until they're gone."** Ricky whispered.

_"What about Moose?"_ Grace said seriously.

**"Shh...We can deal with him later."** Ricky said quietly.

A few minutes later a man walked downstairs.

"Are you freaking kidding me? That idiot let them escape!" The man said loudly.

_"Who...who is it?"_ Grace said nervously in a whisper.

**"I don't know."** Ricky whispered as he put an arm around Grace and pulled her closer to him.

_"Jesus please keep us safe."_ Grace said quietly as she closed her eyes.

"Griffin! Get your ass down here!" The man said loudly.

"What's up Tony?" Griffin said happily as he walked downstairs.

"Listen here you moron, you freaking let them get away! How the hell is Bob going to pay us now?" Tony said angrily.

"What? How did that happen? And where did that dog come from?" Griffin said confused.

"I got the dog last week...Now if you want to go to college, you better find those damn kids!" Tony said cruelly as he pinched Griffin's shirt.

"How am I supposed to find them? They could be anywhere!" Griffin said irritated.

"I bailed you out of jail and this is the thanks I get? If you don't find them, I'll kill you!" Tony said loudly.

"Not if I kill you first." Griffin said meanly.

"What are you talking about? You're not man enough to kill me." Tony said sternly.

"Really? I know how to use a gun." Griffin said firmly as he pulled out a gun that was on his back in his jeans.

"You wouldn't shoot me...If you do, you'll end up back in jail." Tony said seriously as he smirked.

"Shut up! What we did to Grace and Ricky was wrong! I'm not going to find them!" Griffin said meanly as he pointed the gun at Tony.

"Fine...Shoot me...If you think that will solve anything." Tony said sarcastically as he put his hands up.

"Ugh...Fine...Let's go get them." Griffin said sadly as he put his gun down.

"I knew you couldn't do it...Let's get out of here." Tony said firmly and they went upstairs.

**"Oh no...That was Griffin and...Tony."** Ricky said worried.

_"Tony...Didn't he used to work for Bob?"_ Grace said concerned.

**"Yeah...I wonder if that was him...Let's wait a few more minutes to leave."** Ricky said calmly.

_"That's a good idea...In the meantime we could...do this."_ Grace said sweetly and she gave Ricky a long kiss.

**"Mmm...What was that for?"** Ricky said kindly as he licked his lips.

_"For saving me...I couldn't do this without you."_ Grace said smiling.

**"Heh...I'll always save you...Wait...do we have our phones?"** Ricky said happily and then concerned as he checked his pockets.

_"No! They must be out there!" _Grace said worried.

**"It's ok...Griffin and Tony left."** Ricky said calmly and they walked out of the closet.

"_Where are our phones?"_ Grace said seriously as she looked at a table.

**"There's a cabinet right there."** Ricky said as he pointed at a cabinet by the table.

Grace opened the top drawer of it and found their phones.

_"They're here...Let's go." _Grace said relieved and she gave Ricky his phone.

**"Shouldn't we call 911?"** Ricky said concerned.

_"Of course but we should get out of here."_ Grace said honestly and they walked out a room and ran up some stairs and out the front door.

Meanwhile in New York...

Adrian was doing dishes when the door bell rang. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Where have you been Omar?" Adrian said happily and she gave Omar a hug.

"Well...I don't know if your dad told you but I have a surprise for you." Omar said kindly as he let go of Adrian.

"He did...What is it?" Adrian said intrigued.

"Your dad bought us a...hot tub!" Omar said excited.

"What?! Are you kidding me?" Adrian said surprised.

"No! I picked it up after work. It's on a thing connected to the car." Omar said nicely.

"I need to call him right away!" Adrian said sweetly and she grabbed her phone from the kitchen table.

"All right...What's for dinner?" Omar said smiling.

"I made chicken and vegetables." Adrian said nicely and she called Reuben.

As Omar grabbed a plate his phone rang.

"Hello?" Omar said nicely as he answered his phone.

"Hey Omar...It's Casey...How are you?" Casey said sweetly.

"I'm doing great! Adrian's dad got us a hot tub! How are you?" Omar said happily.

"Good for you two! I'm doing pretty well. I have some good news for you and Adrian." Casey said kindly.

"What is it?" Omar said intrigued and Adrian looked at him after she put her phone on the table.

"We have an open position right now for Adrian...All she has to do is come in for an interview next Tuesday and the job is hers." Casey said seriously.

"Oh wow...You can talk to her right now." Omar said surprised and he gave Adrian his phone.

"Hello?" Adrian said intrigued.

"Hey Adrian...It's Casey...I left your number at my office so I called Omar...Anyway, you can start working here now! You just have to come in for an interview on Tuesday." Casey said nicely.

"What? Are you kidding me? That is so-Wait...How am I going to do that? I have over a month of school left." Adrian said excited and then concerned.

"That's something you'll have to figure out...Or you could turn down the job." Casey said honestly.

"No...I'll figure it out...What time is the interview on Tuesday?" Adrian said kindly.

"9 am sharp...I'll see you then...Have a good week, Adrian." Casey said sweetly and she hung up.

"So you're gonna take the job?" Omar said intrigued.

"I have to...It will help my resume for when I try to become a lawyer." Adrian said worried.

"Yeah but what about school? The job's in California." Omar said seriously.

"Maybe my professors would let me take my finals early...I'm sure they'll understand." Adrian said honestly.

"Don't be crazy, Adrian...You probably haven't learned everything that's going to be on your finals." Omar said concerned.

"Oh please...I probably learned it all in high school...I'm smart, Omar." Adrian said a little irritated.

"I know that but...I don't think your professors will let you take your tests early." Omar said sternly.

"What should I do then?! Just blow off the interview?! Maybe Casey could get me a job here somehow." Adrian said as she raised her voice.

"Calm down! I was going to work in Valley Glenn in the summer because you were going to work there in the summer. Not now...Ugh...Maybe we should just wait until the summer to get you a job." Omar said in a frustrated tone.

"What good is that gonna do? It will be too late then! All the other college students will have jobs. We'll make this work somehow...I need to shower." Adrian said annoyed and she walked into the bathroom.

"Love you too." Omar said sarcastically to himself as he ate a piece of chicken.

Meanwhile at Amy and Ben's apartment...

Ben was working on homework while Amy was doing dishes.

"Have you heard anything else about your dad?" Amy said worried.

"No...I texted Chloe an hour ago and she never responded...I hope he's ok." Ben said concerned.

"Me too...If he's in the hospital this weekend, do you want to see him?" Amy said intrigued as she turned off the sink.

"Of course I do but hopefully that's not the case." Ben said sadly.

"Yeah...Maybe you should call Camille." Amy said nicely as she faced Ben sitting at the kitchen table.

"I did try calling and she didn't answer." Ben said seriously.

"Oh...Is there something you're not telling me?" Amy said suspicously.

"Uh...No...Would I ever lie to you?" Ben said nervously.

"You tell me." Amy said seriously as she sat next to Ben.

"I honestly would never lie to you Amy...but I need to tell you that...Maria has um." Ben said concerned.

"Maria did what?" Amy said intrigued.

"Oh man...I don't know if I can tell you." Ben said anxiously.

**I wanted to keep going but I thought it would be good to end on another cliff hanger! Ha ha! What is Ben going to tell Amy about Maria? How will Adrian work and finish the last month of the semester? At least Ricky and Grace escaped that place they were at but will Griffin and Tony get caught for capturing them? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	7. Trust Issues

**Here's chapter seven! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for your reviews! I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

"Tell me Ben." Amy said a little irritated.

"All right...Maria got an offer to be in a bad magazine." Ben said awkwardly.

"What bad magazine?" Amy said surprised.

"Yeah...It's like a sexy one...Heh." Ben said seriously as he smiled.

"What's so funny?" Amy said concerned.

"She wanted to show me some pictures and I said no." Ben said honestly.

"Give me your phone." Amy said firmly.

"Why? She didn't send me anything...I swear." Ben said sternly.

"Prove it Ben." Amy said meanly.

"You don't trust me?" Ben said irritated.

"I do...But I have this feeling that you're lying to me." Amy said worried.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Amy...I love you." Ben said kindly and he gave Amy a kiss on the cheek and walked into the bathroom.

Amy sighed and she called Lauren.

"Hey Amy! How are you? Ha ha ha! Dante stop!" Lauren said happily as she answered her phone.

"Lauren? What are you doing?" Amy said confused.

"Dante and I were just making out...Ha ha...What's up?" Lauren said nicely.

"Oh...Sorry to disturb you but...I think Ben is lying to me." Amy said seriously.

"Lying to you about what? You don't think he got some other girl pregnant, do you?" Lauren said concerned.

"Don't ever say that to me again...That night he told me Adrian was pregnant with his baby was hell for me, Lauren...I think Maria sent him some inappropriate pictures." Amy said sternly and then worried.

"I'm sorry, Amy...I didn't mean to hurt you by saying that...Why would Maria have sent him bad pictures?" Lauren said sincerely and then confused.

"Thanks...He did just tell me she got an offer to be in a sexy magazine and that she asked Ben if he wanted to see some pictures...He told her no but...I'm not sure if I can believe him." Amy said honestly.

"Hmm...You married Ben, right?" Lauren said seriously.

"Yeah...What are you getting at?" Amy said confused.

"That means you should trust him...No questions asked...And if he lied to you, then you forgive him and move on." Lauren said honestly.

"It's not that simple, Lauren...If he's getting turned on by an ex-girlfriend then that's a problem." Amy said sadly.

"Listen to me, Amy girl...You gotta trust Ben...He loves you, right? That's all the proof you need to trust him...And if you're worried about him losing interest in you, maybe you should spice things up in the bedroom." Dante said nicely as he smirked.

"Dante? Uh...Thanks for the advice...I'll try to trust Ben." Amy said awkwardly and then nicely.

"No problem...Just hit me up if you need some good tips...Ha ha!" Dante said happily.

"Sorry about that Amy...But Dante's right...Good luck and I'll talk to you later." Lauren said nicely and she hung up.

The next day at the hospital...

"Hey Jack...How are you?" Chloe said sweetly as she walked into Jack's room.

"Hi Chloe...I feel terrible." Jack said sadly.

"Oh no! Do you want me to get a doctor?" Chloe said concerned.

"No...I'm ok...I mean that I feel terrible emotionally." Jack said honestly.

"Why's that?" Chloe said intrigued as she sat in a chair.

"I got upset with my parents...To tell you the truth, I'm upset with everyone because they keep pointing out my flaws...Except you." Jack said seriously.

"Well...I don't blame them...What you did was terrible, Jack...You could have died." Chloe said concerned.

"So...instead of being grateful that I'm alive, you're going to judge me too?!" Jack said irritated as he raised his voice.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I am grateful that you're alive but you shouldn't have drank that much...Did you do it because of Grace and Ricky?" Chloe said angrily and then confused.

"Does it matter? I was dead to Grace a long time ago." Jack said sadly.

"Why do you say that?" Chloe said surprised.

"Because she never loved me...No matter how badly I wanted to believe that, she didn't...I was never good enough for her." Jack said seriously as his eyes got watery.

_"You're wrong Jack." _Grace said as she walked into the room.

"Grace? What are you doing here?" Jack said surprised as he wiped his eyes.

_"I wanted to see you...Ricky and I helped you to get here after you passed out at school."_ Grace said nicely.

"Um...I'll let you two talk." Chloe said kindly and she walked out of the room and Grace sat in the chair.

"Where's Ricky?" Jack said intrigued.

_"We got captured last night...It's kind of a long story...Ricky's at the police station."_ Grace said seriously.

"I'm sorry to hear that...Who captured you guys?" Jack said intrigued.

_"Griffin and some guy named Tony...I think he might be Adrian's brother...Anyway, how are you?"_ Grace said honestly and then kindly.

"That's pretty bad...And I feel like my life couldn't get any worse." Jack said in a depressed tone.

_"I heard what you said to Chloe about me...How could you say that?"_ Grace said surprised.

"Because of what you said to me about why you accepted my proposal." Jack said seriously.

_ "Listen to me, Jack...I have always loved you and I still do but...we weren't meant to stay together...You obviously chose sex over having a serious relationship with me...I kept hoping and praying that you would change for me but...it didn't happen." _Grace said honestly as she grabbed one of Jack's hands.

"Yeah but...that didn't mean you had to marry Ricky...We're still young, Grace...We could start over." Jack said nicely as he gently touched Grace's cheek with his left hand.

_"We can't...I love Ricky with all my heart and he's my husband now." _Grace said sincerely as she let go of Jack's hand.

"Why not? Amy should be with Ricky and you should be with me...That's how it was and how it should be!" Jack said sternly.

_"Don't you get it? All of us have changed since high school, Jack! You have Chloe and she loves you! Don't throw away what you have with her for something that you'll never have."_ Grace said irritated as she raised her voice.

"Damn you! I don't want to see you ever again!" Jack said cruelly.

_"Excuse me? I'm just being honest! You're the one who can't accept the truth!" _Grace said loudly.

"Just go Grace!" Jack said firmly and Grace walked out of the room.

Meanwhile at Grant High...

Ethan was walking out of class when he ran into Chase.

"What's it gonna be man?" Chase said sternly as he crossed his arms.

"Screw off." Ethan said annoyed.

"You're not gonna answer me?" Chase said irritated as he walked closer to Ethan.

"I said screw off!" Ethan said furiously and he hit Chase in the jaw.

"Ow! You little punk!" Chase said firmly and he swung at Ethan with a fist and Ethan dodged him.

"I am not going to let you ruin my relationship with Kathy, you selfish prick." Ethan said meanly as he put his fists up.

"You think this is about Kathy? This is about you getting what you deserve! One of my cousins died from a drug overdose. I'm not gonna let you get away with this." Chase said seriously.

"What is going on out here?" Miss O'Malley said as she walked into the hall from her office.

"Nothing...We're fine." Ethan said annoyed and he walked to class.

"Yeah...Everything is ok Miss O'Malley...Sorry to have bothered you." Chase said nicely and he walked to class.

Kathy walked towards Miss O'Malley from the bathroom.

"Did you just hear Ethan and Chase arguing?" Kathy said concerned.

"I did but they said everything is ok...Do you know what's going on with them?" Miss O'Malley said suspiciously.

"Hmm...I think they might be upset over this whole drug problem...Ethan knows that Chase thinks he's selling drugs." Kathy said honestly.

"Is he?" Miss O'Malley said concerned.

"Of course not! I know Ethan has made mistakes in the past, but he's a good kid...I know him better than anyone in this school...Believe me, Chase is trying to set him up." Kathy said seriously.

"We did have a couple dogs sniff lockers for drugs and they didn't find any...Maybe the drugs are gone now." Miss O'Malley said nicely.

"I hope so...Have a good day, Miss O'Malley...I need to get to class." Kathy said sweetly and she walked down the hall.

Meanwhile at the police station...

**"They still haven't went back to the house?"** Ricky said worried.

"I'm sorry son...We have cops there...If they go to the house, we'll let you know...You should probably get some rest though." A cop said seriously.

**"I can't...Not until they're found."** Ricky said firmly.

"Suite yourself...I need to get some lunch." The cop said nicely and he left his desk.

Ricky sighed and then smiled after he got a text from Grace that said she was at school. Then his phone rang.

**"Adrian?"** Ricky said surprised as he answered his phone.

"Hey Ricky...How are you?" Adrian said nicely.

**"I had a rough night...What do you want?"** Ricky said tiredly and then irritated.

"Grace is wearing you out already? Ha ha...Wait...Are you ok?" Adrian said as she laughed and then concerned.

**"No...We got captured at the hospital last night by Griffin and...Tony...I'm at a police station right now and they're trying to find them."** Ricky said honestly.

"Tony?! You mean my...brother?" Adrian said shocked.

**"I don't know...Hopefully it's not him...So why did you call?"** Ricky said intrigued.

"Me too...I called cause I have a dilemma with that job offer...I could get it next week and work in Valley Glen but I also have to finish my classes." Adrian said seriously.

**"Oh man...Why can't you just work in the summer? It's like a month away."** Ricky said nicely.

"That's what Omar thought but...I don't think they will offer me the job in the summer and I really want it." Adrian said worried.

**"If I were you, I would finish school...Your parents aren't paying good money for you to not get a degree, Adrian...You have a lot of time to work after you graduate college."** Ricky said seriously.

"Yeah but...I need work experience before I become a lawyer...You're lucky cause you have the butcher shop...This could be the only job offer I get before I finish college." Adrian said concerned.

**"Heh...You've always been so headstrong...No matter what anyone says, you're going to do what you want...If you can work and finish your classes this semester, then maybe you should do that...If that's what you really want, Adrian...Don't let anyone tell you there's nothing you can't do."** Ricky said kindly as he smiled.

"Thanks Ricky...There has to be a way I can do both...How's Jack doing?" Adrian said sweetly as she smiled and then intrigued.

**"You're welcome...Jack is ok, I think...Grace saw him earlier so I'll have to ask her...I really think he should see Dr. Fields...It might help him to learn from his mistakes."** Ricky said nicely and then worried.

"Maybe...Just because Dr. Fields helped you, doesn't mean that Jack should see him...I know that he will be able to get through this somehow." Adrian said honestly.

**"It's worth a shot...If Dr. Fields can't help him, then we might have to talk to another doctor."** Ricky said seriously.

"You realize that Jack is like how you were when Amy left, don't you?" Adrian said concerned.

**"What are you talking about?"** Ricky said confused.

"When Amy went to New York, you felt hurt...and that is exactly how Jack feels right now because you married Grace." Adrian said seriously.

**"Are you trying to make me feel guilty because I married the woman I love?"** Ricky said a little irritated.

"No! I'm just saying that this is probably harder for Jack than you think...He really loved Grace...Think about how much you loved Amy and how she gave up on you." Adrian said sincerely.

**"But that doesn't matter anymore because Amy has always loved Ben...Bye Adrian."** Ricky said annoyed and he hung up.

Meanwhile in New York...

"Did he just hang up on me?" Adrian said confused and she got up from a bench and saw Ben.

"Hey Adrian! How are you?" Ben said kindly.

"I'm doing good...How are you?" Adrian said nicely.

"Uh...I could be better." Ben said sadly.

"Why's that?" Adrian said intrigued.

"She doesn't trust me." Ben said concerned.

"Are you serious? You two are married." Adrian said surprised.

"I know but...she thinks that Maria sent me some uh...bad picture." Ben said awkwardly.

"You mean that Italian girl?" Adrian said curiously.

"Yeah...She got an offer to be in a certain magazine and asked if I wanted to see some of her pictures...I did say no but Amy doesn't believe me." Ben said honestly.

"Wow...Well...I gotta get to class...If you two want to come over later and check out my new hot tub, you can...Omar installed it last night and my Dad bought it." Adrian said seriously and then happily.

"Yeah...What?! Reuben got you a hot tub? We'll definitely come over later...And with John too." Ben said surprised and then nicely.

"Sounds good...I'll have Amy trusting you again in no time." Adrian said kindly as she winked at Ben and walked into a building.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria...

"So...How are things with Ben?" Jimmy said kindly.

"Uh...Ok, I guess...Do you remember that girl Maria?" Amy said honestly.

"Yeah...We kind of dated...Heh." Jimmy said sadly.

"Right...Sorry...Did she ever say anything to you about sexy pictures or being in a magazine?" Amy said intrigued.

"Of course not...Is there something going on?" Jimmy said concerned.

"Well...Ben told me that she got an offer to be in a magazine and if he wanted to see some of her pictures." Amy said seriously.

"Oh man...That's not good...He should block her on his phone." Jimmy said intensely.

"Yeah but what if he doesn't do that?" Amy said worried.

"You'll just have to trust Ben...You married him which means that you should trust him." Jimmy said nicely.

"But how can I compete with girls like Maria? God knows what other stuff Ben has looked at." Amy said sadly.

"Listen to me, Amy...Ben loves you which means that he shouldn't have done anything to hurt you." Jimmy said sincerely.

"I sure hope you're right, Jimmy...I'm sorry but I need to go." Amy said kindly.

"Is there something wrong?" Jimmy said confused.

"No...I didn't realize what time it was...I have class in ten minutes...I'm sorry." Amy said nicely as she grabbed her back pack.

"It's ok...I'll see ya later." Jimmy said smiling and Amy left the cafeteria.

Later that night in California...

Ricky walked into his apartment and Grace was making spaghetti.

**"Hello beautiful...I'm glad you made it home ok."** Ricky said happily and he gave Grace a kiss on the head from behind her.

_"Me too...They still haven't caught them?"_ Grace said worried as she turned off the stove.

**"Sadly, no...Leo got a new alarm system for the butcher shop this afternoon so if they break in, the cops will come right away."** Ricky said calmly.

_"That's good...Can you take the garlic bread out of the oven?"_ Grace said sweetly and she carried the pot of spaghetti to the table.

**"Yeah...So...How was Jack?"** Ricky said worried as he took the garlic bread out of the oven.

_"Um...He's not doing so good...I'm really worried about him."_ Grace said sadly as she sat in a chair.

**"What did he say?"** Ricky said intrigued as he put some spaghetti on his plate and a piece of garlic bread.

_"He doesn't want to see me ever again...I don't know what we should do."_ Grace said honestly as her eyes got watery.

**"It's ok...We're going to help him...I promise...This is Jack's way of telling us that he needs help."** Ricky said seriously as he held Grace's hand.

_"But...he thinks that I should be with him and you should be with Amy...What if he's going crazy, Ricky? How can we help him if he wants to live in the past?"_ Grace said concerned as she wiped one of her eyes.

**"Listen to me, Grace...Nothing Jack says or does is going to keep us apart...And I swear that we are going to help him recover from his pain...I was able to overcome my terrible childhood so I think Jack can overcome whatever he's going through right now."** Ricky said sincerely.

_"Heh...You know you're kind of hot when you talk like that...And you're right...We can help Jack get through this."_ Grace said sweetly as she blushed.

**"Oh really? Maybe you'll get a little treat after dinner, then...Ha ha."** Ricky said as he smirked and took a bite of his spaghetti.

_"There are some chocolate chip cookies too...And Adrian told me she got a hot tub earlier."_ Grace said kindly.

**"That's funny...She didn't tell me that...I talked to her at the police station and she said that could be working here soon before school is over."** Ricky said nicely and then concerned.

_"Yeah...I was thinking maybe we could get one...Heh...What do you mean she could be working here before school is over?"_ Grace said as she smirked and then intrigued.

**"I don't know about that...Ha ha...Adrian's thinking of working here sooner than she thought...I don't know what she's going to do."** Ricky said smiling and then seriously.

_"Hmm...I'm sure she'll figure it out...So what did you have in mind for desert?"_ Grace said sweetly.

**"Finish your dinner and I'll show you."** Ricky said quietly.

_"I already ate some of it."_ Grace said smiling as she sat on Ricky's lap.

**"Ha ha...All right...I guess we can finish dinner later."** Ricky said happily and he gave Grace a long kiss.

_"Mmm...I love you so much."_ Grace said kindly and she licked her lips.

**"I love you too...How about we enjoy desert and then we can clean up in the shower."** Ricky said as he smirked.

_"Uh...Heh...I don't know about that."_ Grace said awkwardly.

**"Come on...It's kind of like a hot tub."** Ricky said seductively as he moved his face closer to Grace's.

_"That's true...But there's a slight problem."_ Grace said seriously.

**"What is it?"** Ricky said confused.

_"My aunt flow is visiting...Heh."_ Grace said honestly as she looked down.

**"Oh man...That doesn't mean you can't shower right?"** Ricky said concerned.

_"Heh...I guess not...Just give me a few minutes."_ Grace said kindly and she went into the bathroom.

**"I can't believe this...Ha ha."** Ricky said as he shook his head and he finished eating his spaghetti.

_"Come on Adrian!"_ Grace said a little irritated as she called Adrian.

"Hola chica! How are you?" Adrian said kindly.

_"I don't have time for your Spanish games, Adrian...This is an emergency."_ Grace said annoyed.

"Woah...Calm down, Grace...What's wrong?" Adrian said concerned.

_"Have you ever um...done anything while it was that time of the month?"_ Grace said awkwardly.

"Oh my...He has your engines turning right now, doesn't he? Ha ha ha! This is too funny!" Adrian said as she laughed.

_"Shut up! This is not funny! I'm being serious!"_ Grace said sternly.

"Okay...You're going to be a doctor so you should probably know this but...I have...It's probably best to use protection." Adrian said honestly.

_"What about...in the shower?"_ Grace said intrigued.

"Geeze...What has gotten into you with the shower? I guess you two will be fine as long as everything is clean...Heh...Speaking of this, how was your first time with Ricky?" Adrian said annoyed and then curiously.

_"I hope you're right...And...I already told you that it was amazing."_ Grace said seriously.

"Yeah but you didn't go into much detail...Was it better than you thought it would be?" Adrian said as she smirked.

_"Does it matter? I don't want to get into this right now...Ricky's waiting for me to come out of the bathroom."_ Grace said irritated.

"Uh huh...Now you know how I felt when you asked about me and Ricky when we were together." Adrian said seriously.

_"Ugh...That was a long time ago, Adrian...Thanks for your advice and I hope you enjoy your hot tub."_ Grace said annoyed and then kindly.

"Wait...Did the cops catch the guys who captured you? Ricky told me." Adrian said concerned.

_"Not yet...Hopefully they will soon...I'll talk to you later."_ Grace said nicely.

"All right...I hope you have a good night...And good luck with everything...Ha ha." Adrian said happily.

_"Heh...You too...Bye Adrian."_ Grace said sweetly and she hung up.

After Grace opened the door she saw Ricky wearing his underwear that looked like a speedo.

_"Oh my gosh! You put that on?"_ Grace said surprised.

**"Yeah...You were taking forever so I had to do something...And I got your lingerie right here."** Ricky said nicely as he handed Grace her pink lingerie.

_"Uh...I was thinking we could just shower together."_ Grace said concerned.

**"That's fine with me...You could wear that to bed."** Ricky said smiling and he put his hands on Grace's hips.

_"Heh...I don't know if we're going to get much sleep tonight."_ Grace said sweetly as she put her hands on Ricky's neck.

**"Probably not but I'm ok with that."** Ricky said nicely and he gave Grace a long kiss.

"Ricky! Open the door!" Kathy said loudly as she knocked on the door.

_"Is that Kathy?"_ Grace said surprised as she let go of Ricky and she opened the door.

**"Oh no."** Ricky said awkwardly as he put his hands over his underwear.

"Grace? Uh...I am so sorry to disturb you two but...Ethan's been shot." Kathy said seriously as she looked at Grace and then Ricky.

**Sounds like things are starting to get more intense...Who shot Ethan? Grace and Ricky are starting to become more intimate...What is Adrian going to do about the job? How will Jack get the help he needs? Will Amy be able to trust Ben? And what is Maria going to do about the magazine? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	8. What Really Matters

**Here's chapter eight! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for your reviews! I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

**"Ethan got shot? Is he ok?"** Ricky said shocked.

"I hope so...He just got in the hospital...Um...If you two aren't too busy, I thought you might want to see him." Kathy said nicely and the concerned.

_"Uh...We just saw Jack in the hospital so..."_ Grace said awkwardly.

"What happened to Jack?" Kathy said intrigued.

**"It's a long story...We'll see Ethan tomorrow...I'm sorry Kathy."** Ricky said sincerely.

"You're fine...Make that really fine...Heh...He'll probably be in surgery for hours anyway...I hope you two have a good night." Kathy said sweetly as she looked at Ricky's abdomen and then she left.

_"Well, well...I didn't know you were Kathy's type."_ Grace said smiling as she looked at Ricky.

**"Very funny...Should we go to the hospital? I feel kind of bad not being there for Ethan."** Ricky said honestly.

_"You heard Kathy...He'll probably be in surgery for a long time...I'm sure he'll be fine...Besides, we were about to do this."_ Grace said kindly as she smirked and put her arms around Ricky's neck and gave him a long kiss.

**"Wow...What happened to you? Ethan just got shot and you want to...do this?"** Ricky said surprised as he looked down at Grace.

_"How could I resist when you look so hot? And I heard that you were my husband."_ Grace said sarcastically as she grinned.

**"Hmm...I don't know about that...I thought you were my wife but I'm not sure where she went."** Ricky said nicely as he smiled.

_"Ha ha...You are in some trouble, mister."_ Grace said seductively as she jumped on Ricky and put her legs around his waist.

**"Am I? Ha ha...I think you are."** Ricky said happily and he gave Grace a long kiss as he carried her into the bathroom.

Meanwhile in New York...

"What do you think guys? Our hot tub is pretty nice, huh?" Adrian said nicely.

"Yeah...It's really great, Adrian." Amy said sweetly.

"I love it...We should get one." Ben said happily.

"You should...So...Ben told me about the Maria situation." Adrian said smiling.

"Are you kidding me?" Amy said irritated as she looked at Ben.

"What? I thought Adrian should know." Ben said honestly.

"Unbelievable." Amy said annoyed as she rolled her eyes.

"And you wanted to look at Ben's phone because you don't trust him?" Adrian said curiously.

"Well...No...Would you trust Omar if he was in the same situation?" Amy said seriously.

"Of course I would...That's one of the reasons why I married him...You're acting selfish, Amy." Adrian said nicely and then sternly.

"I'm acting selfish? Ben's the one who could be hiding something from me." Amy said annoyed.

"But I'm not hiding anything!" Ben said as he raised his voice.

"John's asleep...Does anyone need a drink?" Omar said kindly as he walked outside.

"We're fine hun...Ok...If Ben isn't hiding anything, then you don't need to worry." Adrian said nicely as she looked at Omar and then Amy.

"What's going on?" Omar said confused as he sat next to Adrian in the hot tub.

"Maybe we should go...This isn't helping." Amy said in a frustrated tone.

"Fine...If you want to look at my phone, go ahead...It's on the table inside." Ben said annoyed.

"Oh...This is about Maria...Isn't it?" Omar said seriously.

"Yes...What do you think they should do?" Adrian said intrigued as she looked at Omar.

"I think you two should trust each other...How is your relationship going to grow stronger if you don't have trust? It's as simple as that." Omar said honestly.

"Omar's right, Amy...I trust you." Ben said nicely as he put an arm around Amy and she looked down.

"Well Amy?" Adrian said concerned.

"I...I do trust you, Ben...It's Maria that I don't trust...She could send you some bad picture without your permission." Amy said worried as her eyes got watery.

"And if she does, then I'll block her number right away...I promise, ok?" Ben said kindly and he hugged Amy.

"Wow...I think this is the first time I've seen someone cry in a hot tub." Adrian said surprised.

"Uh huh." Omar said as he smirked while he watched Ben hug Amy tighter.

"What are you looking at?" Adrian said suspiciously.

"Oh...Nothing...Heh." Omar said awkwardly.

"Are you ok, Omar?" Amy said concerned as she let go of Ben.

"Yeah...I um...Never mind...It's getting late so you two should probably get going." Omar said nervously.

"He's right...I am getting tired and John's already sleeping." Ben said nicely and he got out of the hot tub.

"Good point...Thanks for dinner and everything...See you guys later." Amy said sweetly and she went inside with Ben.

"What is wrong with you? I know you were staring at Amy's chest!" Adrian said firmly.

"Uh...I don't know what you're talking about." Omar said uncomfortably.

"You're really going to lie to me after telling Amy to trust Ben?" Adrian said sternly.

"Ok...I'm sorry...But you look much better in a bikini than Amy...Ha ha." Omar said kindly as he smiled and put his arms around Adrian's waist.

"Oh really? Prove it." Adrian said quietly as she put her arms around Omar's neck and he gave her a long kiss.

Twenty minutes later at Amy's and Ben's apartment...

"John's all tucked in bed." Amy said kindly as she walked into her room.

"Great...Uh...What are you wearing?" Ben said surprised as he looked at Amy.

"Do you like it? I got it during spring break." Amy said happily and she turned around.

"Wow...It's really...nice...Oh man." Ben said honestly as his jaw dropped.

"Thank you...I thought you would like it." Amy said nicely as she put her arms around Ben's neck.

"I love it...But what exactly did I do to earn this?" Ben said as he smirked and then concerned.

"You earned it for being honest with me and...for being so good to me." Amy said smiling.

"Well...I might have a little surprise for you too." Ben said nicely and he gave Amy a short kiss.

"Mmm...What is it?" Amy said intrigued as she licked her lips.

"I'll show you." Ben said quietly and he laid down on the bed with Amy and he kissed her.

The next morning at the hospital in California...

"Hey Jack...We need to talk." Chloe said seriously as she walked into Jack's room.

"What do we need to talk about?" Jack said a little irritated.

"I...think you need some help and so do your parents...It's obvious you're not over Grace and-" Chloe said honestly and Jack cut her off.

"Shut up Chloe! I don't need you to help me! And my parents can say whatever they want but I don't have to listen to them." Jack said meanly.

"You've changed...I don't know what happened to you, but you need help...Where's the Jack who saved me and loves me? If you ever find him, let me know." Chloe said firmly and she left the room.

Jack sighed and he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jack...It's been awhile." A voice said seriously.<p>

"Dad? Is that you?" Jack said surprised.

"Yes...You need to listen to your family and friends, son...You need some help." The voice said honestly.

"Your father's right, Jack...Even though I never fully approved of you for my daughter, I do think you need help." Marshall said nicely.

"But...What if there's something wrong with me?" Jack said concerned.

"There is nothing wrong with you...Just let everyone help you...If I had received help earlier, then I may have never cheated on Kathleen...Learn from my mistakes, Jack...I don't want you to go through the same pain that I did...And I realize that you have been through a lot but...I think you can make it through this." Marshall said kindly.

"I don't deserve another chance...because I blew it with everyone...Maybe I'm better off if I was gone." Jack said sadly.

"You might change your mind after I show you something." Marshall said honestly and he grabbed Jack's hand and there was a flash of white light.

"What...what is this?" Jack said confused and they were in a cemetery.

"Take a look over there." Marshall said seriously and he pointed at a grave with two people by it.

Jack walked over by the grave and he saw Grace and Ricky.

_"I...can't believe he's gone...I don't know how I'm going to forgive myself for this."_ Grace said sadly through her tears.

**"It's ok, Grace...You did nothing wrong...Jack's the one who hurt himself to the point where he didn't want to live anymore...There was only so much we could do."** Ricky said honestly as he hugged Grace.

"What is going on here, Marshall?!" Jack said in a panicked tone as he looked at Marshall.

"You'll see." Marshall said as he looked at Jack and they were at his school.

"Damn...How could Jack be gone? I thought he was a cool guy but I guess he was in more pain than we realized." Jason said seriously.

"I told him that he should have gotten help...Why would he do this? After everything we tried to do for him, this is the thanks we get?" Chloe said in a frustrated tone.

"Oh God...What did I do?" Jack said shocked.

"I know what you mean...He was one of my best friends and now he's gone...Jesse can't handle it...He's thinking about dropping out of school." Jason said concerned.

"Unbelievable...What about you?" Chloe said intrigued.

"All I know is, that I'm not gonna give up on my dreams...That's one thing that I learned from Jack...In football he always said, a quitter never wins...I'm not gonna be that guy." Jason said nicely.

"Yeah...He did help me to change my life for the better for sure." Chloe said sweetly.

"Wow...I didn't know how much I meant to them." Jack said surprised as he looked at Marshall.

"They're not the only ones that care about you, son." Marshall said kindly and they were in New York.

"I still can't believe he's gone." Adrian said sadly as she wiped her eyes.

"Me either...He was our friend." Ben said honestly.

"Yes he was...And we couldn't help him...Geeze...I knew that I should have done something when he called me feeling depressed a few months ago." Amy said sincerely.

"Don't blame yourself for Jack's death, Amy...He chose to hurt himself." Omar said seriously.

"But he gave us signs that he was in pain and we didn't do anything to help him!" Amy said as she raised her voice.

"Yes we did but he didn't listen to us." Ben said sadly.

"I thought he was stronger than this...For God's sake, he was going to be a minister...And he could have changed the world...I truly believed in him." Adrian said sincerely.

"You're right hun...But I think God is the only one who could heal Jack...Hopefully he's in a better place now." Omar said nicely.

"All right Marshall...I think I get it...Can we go now?" Jack said a little irritated.

"Before we go, I need you to promise me one thing." Marshall said seriously.

"What is it?" Jack said intrigued.

"Please put your family, friends, and most importantly, God above yourself. That is all that matters in life, Jack...Nothing else...And always remember that you have the power to change the world through God so don't give up on that." Marshall said kindly.

"I will Marshall...Thank you but can I ask you something?" Jack said as he smiled and then curiously.

"You're welcome Jack...What do you want to ask me?" Marshall said nicely.

"Do you miss your family?" Jack said intrigued.

"I do miss them very much but I am always with them...And I really hope that you can work things out with Grace...She really cares about you, Jack...I am very proud of her for seeing the good in people when others see the bad...Of course I'm proud to have Tom and Jacob as my sons...And they are grateful to have you as a friend." Marshall said honestly.

"Thanks for all your advice, sir...I am going to become a better man of God." Jack said seriously and he gave Marshall a hug.

"It was my pleasure, Jack...Good luck to you." Marshall said kindly and Jack woke up.

* * *

><p>"What just happened to me?" Jack said confused to himself.<p>

"Hey Jack...You can go home now." A doctor said nicely as he walked into the room.

"Thank you, doctor...I really appreciate all of your help." Jack said kindly and he got out of the bed.

"You're very welcome...I'm glad you're feeling better." The doctor said happily and he left the room.

Jack walked into the hallway and he saw Chloe.

"Chloe? You're still here?" Jack said surprised.

"Yes...A nurse called me earlier and said that you can leave today...Are you ready to go?" Chloe said nicely.

"I am and...I'm really sorry about everything." Jack said sincerely.

"I forgive you, Jack...Just don't do this ever again." Chloe said nicely.

"There is no way I am doing this again...and I was wondering if there was anything I could do to make it up to you." Jack said seriously and then intrigued as they walked out of the hospital.

"Heh...I appreciate that but I think you have some more apologizing to do." Chloe said sweetly.

"You're right...Can you take me to the butcher shop?" Jack said sadly.

"Of course I can...Are you ok?" Chloe said concerned as they got in her car.

"I'm afraid that Grace won't forgive me after everything I said to her recently." Jack said worried.

"I'm sure she will...Grace is a very forgiving person." Chloe said seriously as she started her car.

"She can be." Jack said as he sighed and Chloe drove out of the parking lot.

"Even if she never forgives you, it's not the end of the world...What matters is that you apologize to her and make an effort to learn from your mistakes." Chloe said honestly.

"You're absolutely right...Thanks Chloe...I forgot about that big brain of yours." Jack said as he smiled.

"Heh...Let's just say that I've learned a thing or two from you about forgiveness." Chloe said sweetly.

"Right...Ha ha...I can't take all the credit." Jack said kindly.

Twenty minutes later Jack walked into the butcher shop.

**"Well, well...Look who's finally out of the hospital."** Ricky said surprised as he crossed his arms.

"Hey Ricky...Are you ok?" Jack said intrigued.

**"Am I ok? You made my wife upset and then you have the nerve to ask if I'm ok? Who do you think you are?"** Ricky said sternly.

"That's why I'm here...To apologize to Grace." Jack said seriously.

**"And how many times have you apologized to her and made the exact same mistake?"** Ricky said as he raised his voice.

"That's not fair! You've made mistakes too but you don't get criticized for it! Everyone freaking worships the ground you walk on because you drastically changed your life! I'm trying to make things right but nobody allows me to do that!" Jack said firmly as his face turned red.

_"Ricky and Jack stop it!"_ Grace said loudly as she walked down the stairs from the apartment.

"Grace! I am so sor-" Jack said calmly.

_"I said stop...The only way we're going to get through this is by going to therapy." _Gracesaid sternly.

"Therapy?! What are you, crazy?" Jack said shocked

_"Get out of here."_ Grace said coldly as she stared at Jack in the eyes.

"Fine...If therapy is what you want, then I'll do it." Jack said seriously and he left the butcher shop.

**"That went well."** Ricky said sarcastically.

_"I can not believe you...After you suggested that I should go to therapy with Jack, you argue with him?"_ Grace said irritated as she looked at Ricky.

**"I'm sorry but he deserved it after everything he put you through." **Rickysaid honestly.

_"How can you say that? He needs our help."_ Grace said seriously.

**"You're right...So I guess we'll see Ethan after work?"** Ricky said intrigued.

_"Yeah...I need to go or I'll be late...I love you."_ Grace said nicely and she gave Ricky a short kiss.

**"I love you too...See ya later and...thanks for last night."** Ricky said as he smirked.

_"Heh...It was my pleasure."_ Grace said sweetly and she left the butcher shop.

**That's a wrap! How is therapy going to go for Grace and Jack? At least Amy and Ben are doing better thanks to Adrian and Omar. Is Ethan going to be ok after getting shot? Will Jack consider Marshall's advice? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	9. Another Big One

**Here's chapter nine! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for your reviews! I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Meanwhile in New York...

Amy was working on a paper when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Amy said nicely as she answered her phone.

"Hey Amy! How are you?" Madison said happily.

"Madison! What's up? I'm doing great." Amy said sweetly.

"I'm happy to hear that! Did you hear about what happened to Jack?" Madison said concerned.

"Yes...Is he still in the hospital for drinking too much?" Amy said seriously.

"I'm not sure but his mother wants me to talk to him cause he was mean to her and his dad." Madison said sadly.

"Really? Are you going to talk to him?" Amy said surprised.

"I don't know what to tell him...Apologize to your parents? I think she wants me to get back with him." Madison said worried.

"But you're with Jesse still, right? Forget about Jack...I'm sure he'll apologize to his parents eventually." Amy said honestly.

"Of course I'm still with Jesse...But I am worried about Jack...He's our friend." Madison said nicely.

"True...but Grace was thinking about going to therapy with him." Amy said seriously.

"What? Why would they do that? Wait...It's because Grace married Ricky, isn't it?" Madison said shocked and then intrigued.

"That's what I think...Hopefully it will help." Amy said worried.

"Yeah...How do you feel about them being married?" Madison said curiously.

"I'm happy for them...Both Ricky and Grace deserve each other." Amy said kindly.

"I guess." Madison said sadly.

"What's wrong? Say what you wanna say, Madison." Amy said a little irritated.

"It's just crazy what you did to Ricky...After everything you two went through together, you broke his heart...And I'm afraid that will happen to me with Jesse or someone else...I don't want to experience the pain that you two did." Madison said honestly.

"Was it really that crazy? I wasn't in love with him, Madison...I lied to myself by pretending to love him and he did the same thing to me...But I don't regret being in a relationship with Ricky...He helped me become a stronger person...And if you don't want to go through what we did, then find a way to really be in love with someone who wants to be with you no matter what." Amy said sincerely.

"Thanks for your advice, Amy...And I'm happy for you and Ricky...I guess everyone will end up with who they're supposed to be with somehow." Madison said kindly.

"You're welcome...Good luck with Jesse and Jack...I hope he gets the help he needs." Amy said sweetly.

"Me too...I'm going to meet Lauren at the mall and we really miss you." Madison said nicely.

"I miss you and Lauren too...At least school is almost over...I have a paper to finish so I'll talk to you later." Amy said seriously as she smiled and she hung up.

Meanwhile at the park...

"Yay! I caught the ball!" John said excited.

"Nice job buddy! You're going to be playing baseball in the major league in no time!" Ben said happily as John threw the baseball back to him.

"You think I can hit a home run?" John said sweetly.

"Absolutely. You'll be hitting them left and right...Ha ha." Ben said kindly as he smiled.

"Just like Daddy! When is he...coming back?" John said excited and then curiously.

"You'll get to see him soon, John...Do you miss him?" Ben said nicely.

"Yes...I love him very much and Mommy." John said kindly as he smiled.

"Do you love me?" Ben said intrigued as they sat on a bench.

"Yeah! You're funny Benny!" John said innocently and he gave Ben a hug.

"I love you too, kid." Ben said happily.

"Aww...Aren't you two the sweetest thing?" A voice said from behind them.

"Hey Adrian! What are you doing here?" Ben said surprised as he let go of John.

"I needed to get some fresh air and take a break from homework and...packing." Adrian said seriously as she sat next to Ben.

"That's understandable...Wait...Did you say packing?" Ben said nicely and then concerned.

"Yeah...I'm going to get that job in Valley Glenn no matter what...I talked to all of my professors about it and they said I can email them the remaining assignments...Since my grades are good, I don't have to take any finals." Adrian said honestly.

"Wow...Congrats Adrian! I'm really happy for you!" Ben said kindly and he gave Adrian a short hug.

"Thanks Ben...But Omar isn't going to be there until late May which means I have a surprise for Grace and Ricky." Adrian said smiling.

"Because of his job? And what are you talking about?" Ben said confused.

"Yes...Well...my Dad has to go to Utah for the next month and a half for his job and my Mom is going to be traveling a lot for work so I thought I could live with them...They can help me with everything since I'm seven months pregnant." Adrian said seriously.

"And you're going to fly there?" Ben said worried.

"I have to...Driving will take too long...My doctor said that I can fly." Adrian said a little irritated.

"Right...You could stay with my Dad and Camille if you want to...I'm sure they would be happy to help you." Ben said honestly.

"True but I have missed Grace and Ricky...Plus they're going to need my help with Jack...I'm getting tired of the crazy stuff that he's pulled lately." Adrian said kindly and then annoyed.

"Yeah...Jack needs all the help he can get...But living with Ricky won't be...tempting for you, will it?" Ben said concerned.

"Can we go now? I'm hungry." John said sweetly.

"Heh...In a minute, John...I was over Ricky a long time ago...Hello...I'm about to become a mother and Omar's going to be a father." Adrian said nicely and then slightly annoyed.

"That's true...Do you still...think about her?" Ben said sadly as he looked at the ground.

"Every day...I'm sure Mercy's proud of us...Let's get some ice cream." Adrian said honestly and then sweetly.

"Yummy! Chocolate for me!" John said happily and he started to jump up and down.

"It's not fair, you know...Amy and Ricky made the same mistake but-" Ben said in a depressed tone.

"Ben...Now is not the place or time for this...Come on." Adrian said seriously and they walked towards an ice cream stand.

Meanwhile in California...

Grace was working on some paperwork at the Family Clinic when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

_"Can I help-Griffin?! What are you doing here?"_ Grace said surprised as she looked up.

"First of all, I wanted to apologize for capturing you and Ricky." Griffin said nicely.

_"Why did you do it? Is Tony here too?" _Grace said a little irritated.

"I orginally captured you for money but this time I did it undercover." Griffin said seriously.

_"So you're like a cop?" _Grace said confused.

"Not exactly...More like an undercover detective...After I got out of jail I wanted to help the cops catch other people who work for Bob so they let me do it." Griffin said honestly.

_"Wow...But...I thought Tony bailed you out." _Grace said concerned.

"He did...After the cops let me go undercover...How did you know that?" Griffin said intrigued.

_"Ricky and I were hiding in the closet when Tony thought we left the house." _Gracesaid honestly.

"Very clever...I just wanted to explain to you what's going on in case you ever see Tony again." Griffin said nicely.

_ "Thank you, Griffin...I knew you were a good guy." _Grace said sweetly.

"You're welcome...Hopefully Tony will get caught somehow...How is Ricky?" Griffin said smiling.

_"Yeah...Did he ever say anything to you about Adrian being his sister? And Ricky's doing great...Do you still see Peter?"_ Grace said curiously.

"Tony never said anything about Adrian...She has a brother? I haven't seen Peter in a long time." Griffin said surprised and then sadly.

_"That's what she said...His name is Tony and he used to work for Bob or he still does...Maybe you should see Peter sometime...And I have to get back to work." _Grace said seriously.

"Hmm...I'll have to figure that out...I might see Peter again...He is a great guy...Good luck and I'll see you around Grace." Griffin said kindly.

_"Griffin wait...Have you seen or heard from Grant recently?"_ Grace said worried.

"No since I've been so busy but I'm sure he's busy with school." Griffin said nicely and he left the clinic.

Meanwhile at the butcher shop...

Ricky was working and Clementine walked in.

"Hey Ricky...I wanted to stop by and give you this." Clementine said kindly and she gave Ricky a bag.

**"What's this for?"** Ricky said surprised as he took the bag.

"It's a wedding gift for you and Grace...Congratulations and I hope you enjoy it." Clementine said sweetly and she started to turn away.

**"Thank you...Did you want any meat?"** Ricky said nicely.

"No...I'm fine...How's Jack doing?" Clementine said concerned.

**"He's doing a lot better but he needs to go to therapy with Grace...You should see him if you have time...I'm sure he would appreciate it." **Ricky said seriously.

"I might see him...and I hope you have a good day." Clementine said smiling and she left.

"So...What did miss Clementine give you?" Bunny said intrigued as she walked by Ricky.

** "It's really nice wine, chocolate, a baseball, a headband, and an envelope."** Ricky said happily as he looked in the bag.

"That's great...I'll have some wine." Bunny said firmly.

**"You can't be serious." **Ricky said as he smirked.

"Oh I am...Grace is under twenty one." Bunny said a little irritated.

**"So? We can save it for a year after she's twenty one...It can be our first year anniversary present."** Ricky said honestly.

"That's a good idea...I have a safe in my office...Hand it over." Bunny said seriously.

**"You don't trust me?"** Ricky said concerned.

"I do but if I have the wine then you and Grace won't be tempted to drink it." Bunny said seriously. Ricky sighed and gave Bunny the bottle of wine.

"Thank you sir...Now get back to work." Bunny said firmly.

**"Why are you so hard on me?"** Ricky said intrigued.

"You want your own business someday, right? That means you have to be tough on your employees so they can get the work done...I believe in ya kid...Don't disappoint me...I'm sure you'll do great and I'm proud of you for marrying Grace." Bunny said honestly as she smiled.

**"You're right Bunny...Thanks for all your help."** Ricky said kindly and Bunny gave him a short hug.

A couple hours later at the hospital...

"Hey Ethan...You're finally awake." Kathy said sweetly.

"Ugh...What happened?" Ethan said weakly.

"You got shot in one of your legs but you're ok now." Kathy said seriously.

"I know but...Ugh...Freaking Chase." Ethan said irritated.

"Did he shoot you?" Kathy said concerned.

"I think he did...He's gonna pay for this." Ethan said sternly.

"How? You can't get even with him now until your leg gets better." Kathy said worried.

"Yeah...I meant after I'm out of the hospital...How could he have done that to me?" Ethan said honestly.

"I don't know...But I'll be here for you, Ethan...Do you want some water? The nurse left cups in here by the sink." Kathy said kindly.

"Thanks Kathy...I would like some water." Ethan said smiling and Kathy got him a cup of water.

**"Knock knock."** Ricky said nicely as he knocked on the door and walked into Ethan's room with Grace.

"Hey guys...Thanks for coming...I probably look terrible." Ethan said sadly and Kathy gave Ethan water.

**"Compared to me, yeah."** Ricky said sarcastically.

_"Ha ha...He's kidding, Ethan...How are you feeling?"_ Grace said sweetly as she sat in a chair with Ricky by Ethan's bed.

"A lot better than when I got shot...It was horrible and scary." Ethan said seriously.

_"I know...How long do you have to stay here?"_ Grace said intrigued.

"The doctor said for the next few days...Luckily the bullet didn't go that deep." Kathy said nicely.

**"That's a relief...Do you know who shot you?"** Ricky said curiously.

"Probably Chase...I didn't see who it was...Man...I'm so mad...How could this have happened to me? It's so unfair." Ethan said a little irritated.

**"I'm sorry, Ethan...You should just be grateful that you're alive."** Ricky said sincerely.

"Yeah but whoever did it should get punished for it." Ethan said firmly.

**"You're right...I'm sure the cops will find him somehow...Besides getting shot, how is everything else going?"** Ricky said kindly.

"Pretty good...School's been a lot of work since the semester is almost over." Ethan said honestly.

"We have a couple projects to do...But we've been doing great...How's the married life for you two?" Kathy said sweetly.

_"Uh...It's been pretty great except for Jack."_ Grace said concerned.

"Right...Chloe talked to me about Jack earlier...It looked like you two were about to have a great time last night." Kathy said seriously and then she smirked.

**"Heh...Yeah...I'm sorry about that, Kathy."** Ricky said awkwardly as his cheeks turned red.

"What are you talking about?" Ethan said confused.

"It's quiet all right...Ha ha...I'll tell you later, Ethan." Kathy said smiling as she looked at Ricky and then Ethan.

_"Sorry...Adrian wants to talk to me...I'll be right back."_ Grace said kindly and she walked out of the room after she looked at her phone.

"What's going on with Jack?" Ethan said intrigued.

**"We're not really sure...but since Grace and I got married, he's been really depressed...So we're going to try therapy."** Ricky said sadly.

"Hopefully it will work...Do you think he's not over Grace?" Kathy said worried.

**"Who knows...All I know is that he needs some help."** Ricky said honestly.

Meanwhile in the hallway...

_"You want to do what?!"_ Grace said shocked.

"Calm down Grace! It would only be a month or whatever." Adrian said seriously.

_"I don't know, Adrian...Maybe you shouldn't do the job until May."_ Grace said concerned.

"Why? Do you not trust me?" Adrian said suspiciously.

_"Of course I trust you but...how are Ricky and I going to...um...have some alone time?"_ Grace said worried.

"Ha ha...Now you know why I slept with him for so long...Don't worry...I could go stay with Leo and Camille if it's that big of a problem." Adrian said as she laughed and then honestly.

_"Ugh...Don't ever say that again...I'll have to talk to Ricky about it...When are you going to be here?"_ Grace said annoyed and then intrigued.

"This Monday...Just give me a call when you've made a decision...I thought I could help you two with Jack...Later Grace." Adrian said nicely and she hung up.

_"I can't believe this."_ Grace said quietly to herself and she shook her head.

"Grace? What are you doing here?" A voice said from behind her.

_"Uh...Can I help you?"_ Grace said confused.

"It's me, Rob...I helped you get better in Hawaii." Rob said nicely.

_"Oh...yeah...Heh...What are you doing here? I'm visiting my friend, Ethan."_ Grace said sweetly.

"Lucky for you, he's one of my patients...I decided to come back to this hospital...I worked here as an intern and I love it." Rob said honestly.

_"That's really great! Do you think you could get me an intern job here?"_ Grace said happily.

"Maybe once you get into med school...How is Ethan?" Rob said nicely.

_"He's doing pretty well...We'll let you know if he has a problem." _Grace said as she blushed.

"Thanks...Heh...Why are you getting all flushed?" Rob said as he smirked.

_"Oh...It's just kind of hot in here."_ Grace said awkwardly.

"Ha ha...I'm flattered but I have to get back to work." Rob said smiling and he winked at Grace and walked down the hall.

**"What do you think you're doing?"** Ricky said concerned as he walked into the hall.

_"Hey hun...You ready to go?"_ Grace said nervously.

**"Actually I was thinking we could get some burgers from the Dairy Shack for us, Ethan, and Kathy."** Ricky said seriously.

_"Ok...Let's go then."_ Grace said sweetly and they started to walk down the hall.

**"I heard you talking to that doctor."** Ricky said a little irritated.

_"Don't worry about him."_ Grace said honestly.

**"Stop!"** Ricky said firmly and he grabbed Grace's hand.

_"Ricky! What's wrong?"_ Grace said worried as she looked at him.

**"Were you flirting with him?"** Ricky said concerned.

_"Of course not...He's also Ethan's doctor so you should be nice to him."_ Grace said kindly.

**"Don't lie to me...I heard everything."** Ricky said sternly.

_"Can we not do this right now? I'm hungry."_ Grace said annoyed as she rolled her eyes.

**"Just tell me the truth, Grace."** Ricky said calmly after he took a deep breath.

_"I was just being nice to him...Geeze...What's up with you?"_ Grace said seriously.

**"Well...He did say you looked flushed."** Ricky said concerned.

_"That's just because I'm hot...You should know that by now."_ Grace said as she smirked and put her arms around Ricky's neck.

**"Heh...All right...I'm sorry...Let's go."** Ricky said as he smiled and gave Grace a short kiss.

Meanwhile at Jack's school...

Jack was watching TV when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Jack said intrigued.

"Hey Jack...It's Shawna...How are you?" Shawna said nicely.

"I'm doing ok...What's up?" Jack said smiling.

"That's good...Um...I have something important to tell you." Shawna said seriously.

"You sound serious...What is it?" Jack said concerned.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time...You have a...son." Shawna said honestly.

**There you have it! What's going to happen next? Could Jack really have a son? Will he get the help he needs for his depression? Is Madison going to stay with Jesse? Is Adrian going to stay with Grace and Ricky for the rest of the semester? At least Amy and Ben are doing better...Will Griffin be able to find Tony? Did Chase shoot Ethan? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :) **


	10. The Past Can Change You

**Here's chapter ten! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for your reviews! I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

"What do you mean I have a son?!" Jack said shocked.

"You actually got me pregnant years ago...And that's why I wanted to break up with you...I just used our age difference as an excuse." Shawna said honestly.

"Are you kidding me? Why did you lie to me Shawna? And Duncan did too." Jack said in a frustrated tone.

"I know this is shocking but I didn't tell you because we were both so young and I gave our son up for adoption...Duncan thought it was the best idea and I did too...I'm really sorry Jack." Shawna said seriously.

"Don't be sorry...I already have enough people who feel sorry for me...Good bye Shawna." Jack said irritated and he hung up and threw his phone on the carpet aggressively. He put his face in his hands and started to cry. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Jack opened it.

"Hey Jack...Ricky thought I should see you...Have you been crying?" Clementine said nicely and then surprised.

"Hi Clementine...Come on in." Jack said sadly and he wiped his face as Clementine walked into his dorm room.

"So what's going on?" Clementine said concerned as they sat on Jack's couch.

"A girl I dated in high school named Shawna got pregnant by me and...she gave the baby up for adoption." Jack said honestly.

"What? Did this happen recently?" Clementine said shocked.

"I have no idea when our son got adopted but she said that's why she broke up with me...Because she was pregnant and we were both so young." Jack said sadly as his eyes got watery.

"Wow...I am really sorry to hear that, Jack...Come here." Clementine said sincerely and she pulled Jack into a hug.

"Why did this happen to me? I would have been a great father." Jack said seriously as he cried.

"I'm sure you would have been a great father Jack, but Shawna did what she thought was best...Besides you weren't ready to be a dad in high school and Shawna obviously wasn't ready to be a mother." Clementine said honestly as she rubbed Jack's back.

"You're right...First Grace marries Ricky and now this...I thought my life couldn't get any worse." Jack said in a depressed tone as he let go of Clementine.

"First of all, you need to stop feeling depressed about Grace and Ricky...They're really happy together...Second of all, Shawna could have never told you the truth...You should be thankful that she finally did...Maybe she can help you meet your son if you want to...And your life is pretty great Jack...You have friends like me who care about you." Clementine said sincerely.

"I know but...I do think going to therapy will help...I need some professional help to get my life back...I used to be an amazing guy and now I've turned into a jerk...Grace hates my guts, my grades aren't the best right now which means I could lose my football scholarship." Jack said seriously as he wiped his eyes.

"But you can turn all of that around...It's never too late to get your life back on track...You should know that from helping Chloe...She used to be a completely different person before you saved her life." Clementine said nicely.

"That's true...and you also helped save my life after I passed out at school...I remember hearing your voice before completely blacking out...Thank you Clementine." Jack said kindly as he smiled.

"You're welcome Jack but Ricky and Grace helped save you too." Clementine said sweetly.

"Yeah...It is getting late so...do you want to go?" Jack said concerned.

"No...I can stay if you want...Sleeping on the couch is fine with me." Clementine said nicely.

"But the last time you said that we...didn't do much sleeping...Heh." Jack said awkwardly as he smirked.

"Heh...That's not going to happen again because of Daniel and Chloe." Clementine said as she smiled.

"Right...I need to shower so you can watch whatever you want unless you want to join me." Jack said nicely as he gave Clementine the remote.

"Ha ha...That's so funny I almost forgot to laugh." Clementine said sarcastically and Jack walked into his bathroom and closed the door.

Meanwhile in New York...

"Whew! That was...really amazing." Amy said out of breath as she laid next to Ben.

"I know...Thank you for that." Ben said panting as he put an arm around Amy.

"Heh...It was my pleasure...How was John today?" Amy said sweetly.

"Ha ha...You want to talk about John after what we just did?" Ben said surprised.

"You didn't really say much about the park at dinner." Amy said nicely.

"Right...He was pretty good and played baseball...Adrian showed up before we got ice cream." Ben said kindly.

"Oh...How is she?" Amy said intrigued.

"Pretty good except she wants to live with Ricky and Grace for the next month or so because she's going to do that intern job." Ben said seriously.

"Really? That's pretty funny...I'm sure they'll love that." Amy said sarcastically.

"Maybe...Ha ha...She wants to help them with Jack too." Ben said as he smiled.

"That's great but...a lot of their problems started after Jack and Adrian slept together." Amy said honestly.

"I guess but that was a long time ago, Amy...We were only kids back then and didn't know what we were doing." Ben said tiredly.

"Maybe we didn't but I think Adrian knew exactly what she was doing...She always tried to make Ricky jealous and he did the same thing to her...Then Jack and Grace started to copy them...It's kind of weird how all of that happened." Amy said seriously.

"Uh huh...Then we had some rough patches because of Ricky...and...Adri..." Ben said as he closed his eyes and started to snore.

"Ben? You feel asleep on me...Heh...Good night...I love you." Amy said sweetly and she gave Ben a kiss on the cheek and closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Amy." Ben said happily.

The next morning at Adrian's and Omar's house...

"You have everything packed?" Omar said intrigued.

"Almost...Are you sure that you can't go?" Adrian said concerned.

"I tried talking to my boss and I have to stay here until the end of May...I'm sorry hun." Omar said seriously.

"It's fine...We should do something special since I have to leave in two days." Adrian said nicely.

"Yeah we should...Like relax in the hot tub all day." Omar said smiling.

"Ha ha...I don't think so...I meant we should go somewhere." Adrian said happily.

"All right...Where do you want to go?" Omar said intrigued.

"Hmm...How about the city?" Adrian said kindly.

"That sounds like fun...Let's go then!" Omar said excited as he grabbed his keys and they went outside.

Forty minutes later Adrian and Omar were in New York city...

"Wow...This city is amazing...There are so many restaurants to choose from for lunch!" Adrian said happily as they walked on the sidewalk.

"I know...It's pretty awesome...Where do you want to eat?" Omar said kindly.

"Let's walk around for awhile...It's a beautiful day." Adrian said nicely.

"Not as beautiful as you." Omar said honestly as he grabbed Adrian's hand.

"Heh...Thanks Omie." Adrian said sweetly as they continued to walk on the sidewalk by other people.

"You know our son or daughter are going to be amazing too...I can't wait for them to come out." Omar said happily.

"Me too...It's been a long seven months almost." Adrian said kindly.

Twenty minutes later Adrian and Omar found a nice Mexican restaurant and they ordered their food.

"This place is really nice...I'm starving." Adrian said smiling after she took a sip of her water.

"Heh...Right...That's why you ordered two sides of chips and salsa...Ha ha." Omar said as he laughed.

"One of them was for you...Ha ha...Besides, our baby loves Mexican food just like me." Adrian said sweetly.

"I know...So are you going to stay with Grace and Ricky?" Omar said intrigued.

"I have no idea...They haven't called or...Oh...Ricky wants me to call him." Adrian said surprised as she looked at her phone and she called Ricky.

**"Hey Adrian...Grace told me everything...And if you want to stay with us, you can."** Ricky said kindly.

"Really? She sounded pretty upset when I told her about it." Adrian said surprised.

**"I changed her mind...What time do you want me to pick you up from the airport on Monday?"** Ricky said seriously.

"Oh...How did you change her mind? And...I should be there around seven Monday night...I'll call you if it's sooner or later." Adrian said curiously and then nicely.

**"Sounds good...And I told Grace if she lets you stay with us then I'll give her a big surprise."** Ricky said honestly as he smiled.

"You bribed her?" Adrian said shocked.

**"Not exactly...I just thought she would like a reward for being such a good friend to you."** Ricky said kindly.

"Ha ha...All right...I'll see you on Monday then...Have a good weekend, Ricky." Adrian said happily.

**"Thanks Adrian...You too...Bye."** Ricky said nicely and he hung up.

"Well?" Omar said intrigued.

"I'm staying with them...Hopefully it will go well." Adrian said concerned.

"It will...Grace and Ricky are two of your best friends...Although it makes me a little uncomfortable that you're going to be staying with one of your ex boyfriends." Omar said honestly.

"You have nothing to worry about...I love you, Omar." Adrian said sweetly.

"I love you too." Omar said nicely and he gave Adrian a short kiss and their food arrived.

Meanwhile in California...

"So you and Dante still haven't done anything?" Madison said intrigued.

"No...Why would you think that?" Lauren said a little irritated.

"Because you two have been together for months." Madison said seriously.

"I'm not like that...And Dante respects me." Lauren said honestly.

"Sorry...I'm just glad that you're happy with him." Madison said nicely.

"Thanks Madison...What about you and Jesse?" Lauren said kindly.

"Oh...We've done a lot but I'm not sure if I should stay with him." Madison said seriously.

"How come?" Lauren said curioisly.

"Because of Jack...His mom thinks I should help him with his depression somehow." Madison said honestly.

"But that doesn't mean you can't stay with Jesse...Doesn't Jack have a girlfriend anyway?" Lauren said concerned.

"Yeah but...you know how his mom is...She liked me with Jack."'Madison said sadly.

"Oh no Madison...Don't go down that road...You don't want to hurt and confuse Jack more than he already has been, do you?" Lauren said seriously.

"Of course not but I can help him." Madison said sweetly.

"True...I'm going to wait for Dante outside so I'll see you later." Lauren said nicely and she left their dorm room.

Meanwhile at the Dairy Shack...

"Thanks for getting me a milkshake, Grace." Tom said nicely.

"Y_ou're welcome Tom...It's been awhile since we've hung out." _Grace said sweetly.

"I know...And I can't believe you married Ricky." Tom said seriously.

_"Why do you say that?" _Grace said intrigued.

"Because you were engaged to Jack and...you loved him." Tom said honestly.

_"Yeah but he cheated on me again...I got tired of him hurting me."_ Grace said a little irritated.

"But you hurt him back...by marrying Ricky." Tom said concerned.

_"What are you talking about? I married Ricky because I love him." _Grace said defensively.

"That's not what Jack said." Tom said smiling.

_"Did you talk to Jack? What did he say?" _Grace said intrigued as she raised an eyebrow.

"It will cost you." Tom said nicely as he put a hand out.

_"Come on, Tom...I'm your sister so tell me."_ Grace said annoyed.

"Okay...Jack said you hate him and married Ricky because he...cheated on you." Tom said honestly.

_"I can't believe this...When did he tell you that?"_ Grace said a little irritated.

"Fifty bucks." Tom said happily.

_"Really? I got you a milkshake...Forget it...We can just talk about it in therapy." _Grace said irritated and she sighed.

"It's ok, Gracie...Jesus will help you get through this...I know He will because...I've been praying for you and all our friends." Tom said kindly.

_"Thank you Tom...I love you." _Grace said sweetly as she smiled.

"I love you too." Tom said happily and he gave Grace a short hug.

_"Do you remember when Dad used to bring us here after the football games when I was in middle school?"_ Grace said nicely.

"Yeah...We had a lot of fun." Tom said smiling.

_"I know...He would always say jokes about one of his patients...Life was so much simplier back then."_ Grace said happily and then sadly.

"His best joke was...why did the girl want to be...a doctor?" Tom said slowly as he grinned.

_"What? I don't remember that one...Why?"_ Grace said confused.

"Because she wanted to be...like her dad." Tom said kindly.

_"Aww...You're really sweet, Tom...Thanks for helping me feel better." _Grace said kindly as she smiled.

"That's what big...brothers are for." Tom said happily and they left the Dairy Shack.

Meanwhile in New York...

"Hey Amy...I just got off the phone with Chloe and she said my Dad made a full recovery." Ben said kindly as he walked into the kitchen.

"That's a relief...How is Chloe doing?" Amy said nicely.

"She's doing pretty well but...Ethan also got shot recently and she's seeing him now." Ben said seriously.

"That's terrible...Is he going to be ok?" Amy said worried.

"Yeah...I think he gets to leave the hospital tonight...It seems like everyone is getting shot or hurt...First Grace got shot and then my Dad gets hurt in a car accident...and Jack drank too much." Ben said concerned.

"I know...At least they're doing well now...I'm not sure if Jack is...We should probablh talk to him after school is over." Amy said honestly.

"We should...How's your family doing?" Ben said curiously.

"Good I guess...They usually call me if they're having a problem...But I need to call Ricky...I can't remember the last time John's been to the dentist." Amy said seriously.

"Oh...I probably need to go to the dentist too...Maybe we can all go after school is over...It's just over a month." Ben said nicely.

"Yeah but I want to know when John's supposed to lose his baby teeth or if he has all of them." Amy said sweetly.

"That's a good idea so he can get money from the tooth fairy...I'm going to take the trash out and get the mail." Ben said nicely.

"Thanks Ben...There's some ham for lunch and chips." Amy said kindly as she called Ricky.

"No problem and ham sounds good." Ben said happily and we went out the door.

**"Hey Amy...I'm just laying in bed with Grace...What's up?"** Ricky said happily as he answered his phone.

"Thanks for sharing that...Um...When was the last time John went to the dentist?" Amy said awkwardly.

**"Uh...I have no idea...I thought you were keeping track of that...Is there something wrong with his teeth? And don't feel awkward about Grace." **Ricky said seriously.

"Sorry...His teeth are fine but I'm not sure if he has all his baby teeth and if he has any cavities." Amy said concerned.

**"Take him to the dentist then when you come back here...It's only like a month away...Is there something else going on?"** Ricky said a little irritated and then suspiciously and Grace looked at him with a worried look.

"N...no...Wh...Why would you say that?" Amy said nervously.

**"You're studdering, Amy...Tell me what's wrong." **Ricky said seriously.

"Do you...still feel guilty about that night we...slept together drunk?" Amy said intrigued.

**"Of course not! It happened a long time ago...Why? Did Ben say something to you about it?"** Ricky said firmly and then concerned.

"No but...I've been having nightmares about it...I can't even enjoy sleeping next to Ben without dreaming about it...I'm scared to tell him." Amy said honestly.

**"Geeze, Amy...They're just dreams so they don't mean anything...Maybe you should have more sex with him...How long has this been going on?"** Ricky said seriously and then intrigued.

"A couple months...I don't know what to do...I don't think more sex is going to fix it...I wish it never happened." Amy said sadly.

**"Me too but it did...Just talk to Ben about it and see what he says...You shouldn't be afraid to tell your husband about your problems."** Ricky said calmly.

"I know...Thanks Ricky...Tell Grace I said hi and John misses you." Amy said sweetly.

**"I will and I miss John too...Talk to you later, Amy." **Ricky said kindly.

"Bye Ricky." Amy said nicely and she hung up.

_"What was all that about?"_ Grace said concerned as she sat up.

**"Amy was just concerned about some dreams she's been having about the last time we...you know." **Ricky said seriously.

_"Oh...And have you been having dreams about that?" _Grace said intrigued.

**"No...I never dream about Amy anymore...But last night I had a pretty nice dream about us in Hawaii...Under a waterfall."** Ricky said honestly and then nicely as he smirked.

_"Mmm...I think I would like to make that dream come true." _Grace said sweetly as she smiled.

**"Heh...Maybe we could do that on our second honeymoon." **Ricky said happily as he leaned over Grace.

_"I would love that." _Grace said happily and Ricky gave her a long kiss.

**There's chapter ten! What's going to happen when Amy tells Ben about her dreams? How is living with Adrian going to go for Grace and Ricky? At least Clementine helped Jack feel better but will he meet his son? Dante and Lauren are doing well but does Madison want to get back with Jack? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	11. Feeling Jealous Again And More Surprises

**Here's chapter eleven! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for your reviews! I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

The next day...

**"So when do you want to get married again?"** Ricky said kindly as he stretched his arms.

_"I don't know...with everything going on with Jack I don't think we should do it any time soon...He almost died after we eloped."_ Grace said seriously.

**"Yeah and so did you...Thank God you're both all right."** Ricky said nicely and he gave Grace a short kiss.

_"Mmm...We probably should get out of bed...It's almost noon." _Grace said sweetly as she smiled.

**"Do we have to? I thought we could just lay here all day and do more of what we did last night."** Ricky said happily as he smirked.

_"Ha ha...As tempting as that is I have homework to do and don't you have work in an hour?" _Grace said smiling and then intrigued.

**"Yeah I do...I was joking...You probably haven't fully recovered from last night anyway."** Ricky said sarcastically as he got out of bed.

_"Very funny...I was about to say the same thing to you...Come here." _Grace said a little annoyed and then kindly as she walked by Ricky.

**"Ha ha...What is it?"** Ricky said smiling and then confused. Grace put her hands on Ricky's neck and kissed him passionately against the wall.

_"Mmm...That should help you get through the day."_ Grace said happily and she winked at Ricky.

**"Wow...Heh...Thanks Grace...I love you." **Ricky said surprised and then nicely as he pulled Grace closer to him.

_"I love you too."_ Grace said kindly and Ricky gave her a short kiss.

**"Mmm...What's for lunch?"** Ricky said intrigued as he smiled.

_"Hmm...I was thinking a hot dog with some ketchup and a banana split with whipped cream." _Grace said happily as she smirked.

**"Ha ha...You are so funny...Let's eat." **Ricky said as he laughed and they walked into the kitchen.

Meanwhile at a Mexican restaurant...

"Thanks for staying with me last night, Clementine...It means a lot." Jack said kindly.

"Of course...I'm happy to help...And thanks for lunch...Mexican is my favorite." Clementine said sweetly.

"No problem...It's the least I could do...So how's Daniel?" Jack said nicely.

"Daniel is doing great...He's really looking forward to going to Africa this summer...I'm excited too." Clementine said smiling after she ate a chip with salsa.

"You're really going to Africa with him? It's so far away." Jack said surprised.

"I know but Daniel wants me to go...I love him and I've heard Africa is beautiful." Clementine said honestly.

"Me too...Grace absolutely loved it...It wouldn't surprise me if she ends up saving lives over there someday...She is so much like her dad when it comes to the doctor stuff." Jack said seriously.

"Yeah...Maybe you could come with us." Clementine said nicely.

"Oh...I don't know about that...Heh...My Dad is going to need me here over the summer at church probably...I still need to talk to him and my Mom." Jack said nervously and then concerned.

"Right...You have some apologizing to do...and you have to tell them about Shawna." Clementine said honestly.

"I don't know if I should...They're disappointed in me enough already...I don't think I need to dump the fact they have a grandson right now on them...I just found out and I can't believe it." Jack said seriously after he ate a couple chips.

"Me either...I guess you two weren't as careful as you thought you were." Clementine said awkwardly.

"Yeah...I was only sixteen back then so I didn't know what I was doing exactly...At least we used protection...Didn't we?" Jack said sadly and then worried.

"Yes we did...You have nothing to worry about, Jack...I would tell you if I got pregnant." Clementine said kindly.

"Thank God...I swear this is probably the worst semester of my life." Jack said honestly.

"It could be worse...I'm sure it will get better." Clementine said sweetly.

"Well, well...What do we have here?" Chloe said suspiciously as she walked by the table with a tray of food.

"Chloe? What are you doing here?" Jack said surprised.

"I work here now on the weekends but you've been too busy with getting drunk and seeing old hookers to know that." Chloe said irritated as she put their food on the table.

"Excuse me?" Clementine said concerned.

"What are you talking about? You could have told me at the hospital or when you took me to the butcher shop." Jack said annoyed.

"Today's my first day actually but it's not like you would have cared if I told you cause you're so concerned with Grace and Ricky...And you're on a date with this...lady we saw at a club once...Enjoy your meal." Chloe said meanly and she started to walk away from their table.

"Wow...Your girlfriend is fierce." Clementine said surprised.

"I'll be right back." Jack said seriously and he got up from the table and followed Chloe.

Chloe started to walk towards the kitchen but Jack grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing? I have to get back to work." Chloe said annoyed as she turned around.

"What you just said to Clementine was completely innappropriate...She's my friend." Jack said honestly.

"Right...I saw the way you were looking at her...You like her, don't you?" Chloe said a little irritated.

"No...Not like that...Although I did sleep with her awhile ago...It was way before we were together." Jack said seriously.

"That's not helping...Wait...Was she the one with Daniel at the club?" Chloe said sternly and then intrigued.

"Yes! She's still with him and is going to Africa with him this summer." Jack said relieved.

"Oh wow...That's pretty exciting...I guess he really wants to be a doctor." Chloe said surprised.

"I know...and I apologize for being so selfish lately...I've been going through a lot...I promise I'll make it up to you after I get through therapy...Hopefully I'll only have to do one session." Jack said sincerely and then kindly.

"All right...If you need anything, call me...See you later." Chloe said sweetly.

"Come here." Jack said nicely and he pulled Chloe closer to him and gave her a long kiss.

"Mmm...Thanks for that...I love you." Chloe said happily.

"My pleasure...I love you too and I'll call you tonight." Jack said nicely and Chloe went into the kitchen.

Meanwhile in New York...

Amy, Ben, and John were at the grocery store.

"And we need some bread and...peanut butter." Amy said sweetly as she grabbed a loaf of bread and a jar of peanut butter off separate selves.

"Jelly too Mommy!" John said excited.

"Ha ha...That's in another isle buddy." Ben said nicely.

"I'm not your buddy." John said a little irritated and he started to walk down the isle.

"Woah...Why did he say that?" Ben said surprised.

"I think he misses Ricky...I'm sorry Ben." Amy said sincerely as they started to walk down the isle behind John.

"It's ok, Amy...I totally get it...After my Dad married Betty, it was tough accepting her as my step mom." Ben said honestly.

"True...and John is only five so you shouldn't be too hard on him." Amy said kindly.

"Good point...Heh...I'll get the milk and you can get the jelly...It's right down here." Ben said nicely and he walked down an isle with jars to the milk section.

"Hey Ben! How are you, man?" Omar said happily as he walked by Ben.

"Hey Omar...I'm doing all right...How are you?" Ben said smiling.

"Good...Adrian's flying to California tomorrow so I have to do some grocery shopping...She's trying to take a nap to get used to the time difference." Omar said kindly.

"That makes sense...It's too bad you can't go with her." Ben said seriously.

"I know...But at least Grace and Ricky will be helping her...If she does end up having the baby early, then I'll fly over to California right away." Omar said honestly.

"Did the doctor say there's a high possibility of that happening?" Ben said intrigued as he grabbed a gallon of milk.

"You never know...It could happen...The baby's due in June so we'll see." Omar said nicely.

"Yeah...I'm sure the baby will be adorable." Ben said happily.

"Thanks Ben...I appreciate it and I know that you went through a lot with Adrian and...Mercy...If you ever need to talk about it, I'm here for and so is Adrian...You have Amy too but she doesn't fully understand it like Adrian does." Omar said kindly and then seriously.

"I know...Thank you Omar...I still think about her and what she would be like...But at least she's in a better place now." Ben said nicely and then sadly.

"You think so?" Omar said intrigued.

"Of course...God created her, right? So I'm sure He's taking care of her." Ben said concerned.

"I think you're right...And I pray that our baby is going to be healthy." Omar said smiling.

"Me too...I gotta get back to Amy and John so I'll see you later, Omar." Ben said happily.

"All right...Feel free to come over anytime if you need anything." Omar said kindly. Ben nodded his head and walked back to the jar isle.

"He is the cutest kid." Jimmy said happily as he looked at John.

"Thank you...Heh...How's your grandma?" Amy said sweetly.

"Jimmy? What are you doing here?" Ben said surprised as he put the milk in the shopping cart.

"Hey Ben...I'm just shopping for my Grandma who is doing well...How are you?" Jimmy said nicely.

"Good...I can get the rest of the food if you want, Amy." Ben said kindly.

"Oh...There's not much food left to get so you can get it and take it to the register...I'll be right there." Amy said smiling.

"All right...Come on John." Ben said a little irritated and walked out of the isle with John.

"So...How are things with Ben?" Jimmy said intrigued.

"They've been pretty good...What about you?" Amy said nervously.

"Are you sure? And I'm been flying solo for now." Jimmy said concerned.

"Ye...Yeah...I'm fine." Amy said as she stuttered.

"Are you...stuttering?" Jimmy said surprised.

"N...No...I gotta go, Jimmy...See you later." Amy said awkwardly and she started to walk away from Jimmy.

"Stop Amy...You're not fine." Jimmy said seriously as he grabbed Amy's hand.

"I'm sorry." Amy said sincerely and she let go of Jimmy's hand and walked towards the register.

Meanwhile at Adrian's and Omar's house...

Adrian was laying down in bed when her phone rang.

"Ugh...Hello?" Adrian said sleepily as she answered her phone.

"I know where you live." A deep voice said.

"Who...who is this?" Adrian said concerned as she sat up.

"Come to the front door and you'll find out." The voice said seriously.

Adrian got out of bed and walked to her front door. She peeked outside the window and opened the door.

"Henry! What are you doing here?" Adrian said shocked.

"Ha ha...I thought I could scare you with this scary voice toy but I guess it didn't work." Henry said happily and Adrian gave him a hug.

"Yeah...Ha ha...Come on in." Adrian said kindly and Henry walked into their house.

"My boss actually lives in this area so he we're taking a break here for awhile...Ben told me you lived in this neighborhood." Henry said nicely.

"Wow...That's really nice...Does Ben know you're here?" Adrian said intrigued.

"Not yet...I was hoping you could help me surprise him later." Henry said happily.

"Oh...I don't know...I'm actually going to California tomorrow so we would have to do it today." Adrian said seriously.

"That's fine with me...We're only going to be here for a couple weeks anyway." Henry said honestly.

"All right...He's usually home at night so...I guess we can go over there around seven with Omar." Adrian said sweetly.

"Awesome...Where is Omar?" Henry said intrigued.

"At the grocery store but he should be back soon...Do you want something to drink?" Adrian said kindly as they walked into the kitchen.

"I'm fine...So how have you been? It's been awhile." Henry said nicely as he sat at the table.

"Good...I'm seven months pregnant so getting around isn't always easy." Adrian said seriously as she sat in a chair.

"Heh...I can tell...Are you excited to have another baby?" Henry said smiling.

"I am...Omar and I are ready to be parents." Adrian said sweetly.

"That's really great, Adrian...I'm not sure when Alice and I will ever start a family...Being in the military makes that difficult." Henry said honestly.

"Yeah...But you're both so young so you have a lot of time to start a family." Adrian said sweetly.

"That's true...and...I wanted to apologize to you." Henry said seriously.

"Apologize to me for what?" Adrian said confused.

"For...sleeping with you...I really didn't mean for that happen." Henry said sadly.

"Oh...Henry...That happened a long time ago...Don't worry about it...I've moved past it." Adrian said awkwardly and then honestly.

"That's good but...it was really hard on me and Ben." Henry said concerned.

"I know but he's over it so...it's fine...Worrying about the past isn't going to help you move forward." Adrian said kindly as she smiled.

"You're right...Thanks Adrian." Henry said nicely.

"No problem...Heh...Besides, Alice is a very lucky lady." Adrian said as she smirked.

"Ha ha...Yeah...I can't wait to see her again." Henry said as he smiled.

"Do you want to go to California with me tomorrow? I'm sure she would be thrilled to see you." Adrian said happily.

"She would but...we're also doing a training program here...It's not a break where we can do whatever we want." Henry said honestly.

"Oh, Henry...You always play by the rule book...Would your boss really notice if you went to California for a week or so?" Adrian said nicely and then intrigued.

"He would...I'm sorry Adrian but I can't...At least I can see Ben." Henry said seriously.

"Yeah...He'll be really happy to see you." Adrian said sweetly.

Meanwhile in California...

**"It's good to have you back, Ethan."** Ricky said happily as he helped Ethan with the gift baskets.

"Thanks Ricky...I'm happy to be back...But I don't know if Chase shot me." Ethan said nicely and then concerned.

**"Hmm...Maybe you should let it go...We never found out who shot Grace in Hawaii...All that matters is that you're ok."** Ricky said honestly.

"Physically yeah but I'm scared that I'll get shot again...If the cops don't catch whoever did it, I could end up dead, Ricky." Ethan said sternly.

**"Maybe they already did...Do they even know you got shot?"** Ricky said intrigued.

"I would think so cause...there were cops there...after someone called 911...Damn...I don't know who did that either." Ethan said seriously.

**"Well...I could go to the police station with you after work and we can figure all this out...I need to know if they caught that Tony guy who captured me and Grace."** Ricky said honestly.

"That sounds good...Wait...You and Grace got captured?" Ethan said nicely and then surprised.

**"Yeah...It was pretty crazy...A dog helped us to escape...He untied us...Heh...It was George Jurgen's old dog."** Ricky said worried and then nicely.

"Wow...You got really lucky...Hopefully they got that guy...I also have a question about Kathy." Ethan said kindly and then intrigued.

**"I know...What is it this time?"** Ricky said relieved and then a little irritated.

"So her birthday is next week and I don't know what to get her since her parents are rich and they have given her a lot of nice things." Ethan said seriously.

**"Uh huh...Maybe you should give her something they can't." **Ricky said nicely.

"You mean I should...have sex with her?" Ethan said quietly.

**"What? No! I mean something really special."** Ricky said sternly and then kindly.

"I still don't know what you're referring to." Ethan said confused.

**"I mean something like a ring."** Ricky said smiling.

"A wedding ring?" Ethan said shocked.

**"Geeze...Not a wedding ring...I mean a really nice one with her favorite jewel on it or a nice necklace with pearls or something...Girls love jewelry."** Ricky said seriously.

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place? How could I afford to get her nice jewelry on my salary?" Ethan said annoyed and then concerned.

**"Just ask Margaret for money...I'm sure she would understand."** Ricky said smiling.

"Yeah right...She didn't buy jewelry for you to give to girls...Why would she do that for me?" Ethan said irritated as he rolled his eyes.

**"That's because I wasn't like you and...I worked my butt off to buy what I wanted...It doesn't hurt to ask her."** Ricky said honestly.

"I'll try...She probably knows what Kathy would like anyway." Ethan said nicely and he got another gift basket.

Meanwhile upstairs...

Grace was working on a paper when her phone rang.

_"Hello?"_ Grace said intrigued as she answered her phone.

"Hey Grace...It's Grant...Griffin said you asked about me the other day." Grant said kindly.

_"Oh...Hey Grant! I did! How are you? I haven't heard from you in awhile."_ Grace said sweetly.

"Yeah...Sorry about that...I've been busy with school and work...You know how that goes." Griffin said seriously.

_"I do...I'm actually working on a literature paper right now...So...I was wondering if you would like to come to Ricky and I's wedding...We're already married but we didn't have an official wedding."_ Grace said honestly.

"Oh yeah...I would love to come...Are you going to send invitations or what?" Grant said happily and then intrigued.

_"I'm not sure yet...It won't be for awhile cause...Jack has been having issues."_ Grace said worried.

"Really? Are you still not over that jerk, yet? You married Ricky." Grant said sternly.

_"Did you not hear what I just said? Jack is the one having issues."_ Grace said annoyed.

"I know...I was messing with you...Ha ha...What's wrong with him?" Grant said as he laughed and then concerned.

_"Ha ha...Very funny...He got really drunk and was taken to the hospital because he's been depressed...Ricky and I are going to therapy with him soon."_ Grace said sarcastically and then sadly.

"Jack got that drunk? I can't believe it...Does he still love you?" Grant said surprised and then curiously.

_"I don't know...I think he might be jealous of Ricky."_ Grace said concerned.

"Hmm...That doesn't surprise me...It seems like he's been jealous of Ricky for a long time." Grant said honestly.

_"But I don't understand why...He has Chloe so I thought he's moved on."_ Grace said worried.

"I think it's really nice that you care about Jack so much but...maybe that's why he hasn't moved on...Because you still care about him." Grant said seriously.

_"That doesn't make sense...I'm not in love with him anymore."_ Grace said annoyed.

"I don't know, Grace...I'm not Jack...Hopefully therapy will be good for both of you...Lord knows you two need it." Grant said a little irritated.

_"Excuse me? Are you trying to say I'm crazy?"_ Grace said firmly.

"No...Then again, you did forgive Jack more than once after he cheated on you." Grant said seriously.

_"Bye Grant."_ Grace said meanly and she hung up.

**That's a wrap! The therapy session is coming up in the next chapter! Will it help Jack to get better? How is Amy going to tell Ben about her recent dreams? At least Henry is doing well and how will he surprise Ben with Adrian and Omar? What is Ethan going to get Kathy for her birthday and will he find who shot him? Will Tony get caught? Could Adrian have her baby early? Is Grant right about Jack? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	12. Feeling Out Of This World And Therapy

**Here's chapter twelve! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for your reviews! I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Meanwhile in New York...

"So what all did you and Jimmy talk about?" Ben said intrigued after eating some soup.

"Oh...He just wanted to know how I've been." Amy said sweetly.

"Are you sure?" Ben said intrigued.

"Ye..Yeah...Why?" Amy said nervously.

"What's wrong Amy? You've been acting strange lately." Ben said concerned.

"No I haven't...I'm just stressed about school, all right?" Amy said sternly.

"Yeah...I can understand that...The end of the semester is the hardest." Ben said honestly and there was a knock on the door.

"I got it Mommy!" John said excited and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey John! How are you?" Adrian said happily.

"Ahh! It's the scary Adria lady!" John said loudly and he ran away from the door.

"Ha ha! I'm sorry Adrian...What are you doing here?" Amy said kindly as she walked to the door.

"It's ok...I have a surprise for Ben actually." Adrian said happily.

"What is it?" Ben said intrigued.

"Hey Ben...We have a scavendger hunt for you." Omar said happily as he gave Ben a paper.

"Huh? I'm confused...What is this for?" Ben said surprised.

"Just follow the directions on the paper." Omar said nicely.

"All right...It looks like...they lead to the roof?" Ben said intrigued as he looked at the directions and he walked out the door.

"What is going on?" Amy said curiously.

"Henry's here...Omar came up with the idea to put him on the roof." Adrian said sweetly.

"Are you serious?" Amy said shocked.

"Yeah...We drove him." Omar said kindly.

"Ben's going to love finding him! Ha ha! Let's go out there." Amy said happily and they went outside with John.

After Ben got on the roof he saw Henry sitting on it.

"Henry?! What are you doing here?" Ben said surprised.

"Hey Ben! How are you?" Henry said happily as he stood up and gave Ben a hug.

"I can't believe you're here! I'm doing great!" Ben said excited as he let go of Henry.

"How's the view up there Henry?" Amy said loudly.

"Hey Amy! It's pretty nice." Henry said kindly as he waved at Amy.

"We should probably get down...It's kind of cold." Ben said nicely.

"Yeah...I thought the roof was kind hard to get on." Henry said honestly and they went down the latter.

"I knew we could surprise you." Adrian said kindly.

"You did a pretty good job, Adrian." Ben said smiling.

"It was my idea too." Omar said seriously.

Thank you both...It's good to see you, Henry." Ben said nicely and they went back into the apartment.

As Omar, Ben, and Henry talked about the military in the kitchen, Amy and Adrian were on the couch.

"I still can't believe you're married to Ben." Adrian said seriously.

"Really?" Amy said intrigued.

"Yeah...You wanted Ricky so bad but once you had him, he wasn't good enough...Even after he changed for you." Adrian said honestly.

"But he wasn't Ben...Ricky never wanted me like how Ben does...Plus Ben has loved me since the day I met him." Amy said kindly.

"I know and I'm happy for you both but...you almost married Ricky." Adrian said concerned.

"What's your point? You married Ben...For the wrong reasons...I didn't want to do that to Ricky." Amy said a little irritated.

"You're right...I'm sorry but how does John fit into all this? You know he's going to ask you one of these days about why you and Ricky didn't stay together." Adrian said sincerely and then intrigued.

"I'm sure he already knows...He's a smart kid." Amy said nicely.

"Heh...He is...I'm sure he got that from you." Adrian said as she smiled.

"Ha ha...Are you calling Ricky dumb?" Amy said as she laughed.

"Well...He didn't always make the right decisions in high school." Adrian said concerned.

"I know but we didn't either...At least we're trying to make the most of it now, right?" Amy said honestly.

"Yeah...There are a lot of things I wish I could take back but...I am happy that my life is better now." Adrian said kindly.

"Me too...So you're really going to stay with Grace and Ricky while you work?" Amy said nicely and then intrigued.

"I am...It will be like old times...Ha ha." Adrian said sarcastically.

"Right...Ha ha...Except we're not single anymore." Amy said worried.

"Do you not trust me? I would never do anything to hurt Grace, Ricky, or Omar." Adrian said defensively.

"I know...This isn't about you." Amy said sadly.

"What is...Oh no...You cheated on Ben again, didn't you? That's why you were making him feel guilty about Maria, isn't it?" Adrian said confused and then intrigued.

"Just forget it, Adrian." Amy said annoyed.

"Was it Jimmy?" Adrian said suspiciously.

"No...Ricky." Amy said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Adrian said shocked.

"You remember your bachelorette party? I've...been having nightmares." Amy said seriously.

"Nightmares about...Ricky?" Adrian said confused.

"Yeah...That night we got drunk and-" Amy said sadly as her eyes got watery.

"Oh Amy...It's going to be ok." Adrian said in a comforting tone as she pulled Amy into a hug.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell Ben." Amy said worried as she cried.

"Shh...You want me to tell him?" Adrian said kindly as she rubbed Amy's back.

"No...I'll tell him later." Amy said seriously as she let go of Adrian.

"Are you sure?" Adrian said intrigued.

"Yeah...Please don't tell Ricky." Amy said as she wiped her eyes.

"All right...If you need anything you can call us." Adrian said nicely.

"I know...Thanks Adrian." Amy said sweetly as they got off the couch.

"You're welcome, Amy...It's getting late and I have a flight in the morning so we should get going." Adrian said smiling.

"Right...I hope you have a safe trip and good luck with working." Amy said nicely.

"Thank you...You guys ready to go?" Adrian said kindly as she walked into the kitchen with Amy.

"Oh yeah...It's almost midnight already...We should get going." Omar said seriously as he stood up.

"It was good seeing you, Ben...You should come watch our training program sometime this week." Henry said happily.

"I will...It sounds really exciting...I'll see you sometime this week." Ben said happily.

"Cool...It was nice seeing you too, Amy...And John but he's sleeping." Henry said kindly.

"Yeah...It was nice to see you, Henry...Good luck with your training." Amy said sweetly.

"Thank you...It all should help me when I have to go to war this summer." Henry said honestly.

"Yeah...I'm sure you'll do great, Henry." Ben said nicely and he gave Henry a hug.

"I hope so...See ya guys." Henry said smiling and he went out the door with Adrian and Omar.

Meanwhile in California...

**"I finally got that business paper done."** Ricky said relieved as he turned his laptop off.

_"That's great hun...So what did you have in mind for our last night alone before Adrian comes?"_ Grace said sweetly as she walked by Ricky.

**"Hmm...I was thinking we could have a little bit of whipped cream with a...banana split?"** Ricky said as he smirked and pulled Grace closer to him after he stood up.

_"Ha ha...Very funny...I was thinking we could do something more romantic." _Grace said as she smiled and put her hands on Ricky's neck.

**"Like what?"** Ricky said intrigued.

_"Like going on the roof again."_ Grace said happily.

**"On the roof?"** Ricky said confused.

_"Yeah...Come on."_ Grace said nicely as she grabbed Ricky's hand and they went outside.

**"Wow...I forgot how amazing the view of the stars is up here."** Ricky said smiling as he looked up the sky.

_"Heh...They are beautiful...Do...you think my Dad is up there?"_ Grace said kindly and then concerned.

**"Not as beautiful as you...And I do...He's that big shiny one up there."** Ricky said happily as he pointed at the moon.

_"Ha ha...I don't think my Dad is the moon...But it is amazing."_ Grace said sweetly as she sat down with Ricky.

**"Yeah...We should get married on the moon."** Ricky said happily.

_"Are you being serious?"_ Grace said surprised as she looked at Ricky.

**"Why not? Our second wedding should be out of this world, don't you think?"** Ricky said nicely.

_"Ha ha...That's a good one Ricky."_ Grace said sarcastically.

**"I know...Maybe we can go to the moon someday."** Ricky said smiling as he put an arm around Grace.

_"Maybe...But everyday that I spend with you is out of this world."_ Grace said honestly as she looked deeply into Ricky's brown eyes.

**"Heh...I love you, Grace."** Ricky said happily as he leaned in closer to Grace.

_"I love you too."_ Grace said sweetly and she slowly brushed her lips against Ricky's.

**"How did I get so lucky?"** Ricky said kindly.

_"God does work in mysterious ways."_ Grace said smiling.

**"Yes He does...So are we going to continue up here or...move to our room?"** Ricky said nicely and he smirked.

_"Actually I was hoping we could stay up here."_ Grace said quietly as she grinned and pulled Ricky on top of her.

**"Mmm...You weren't kidding about doing something more romantic."** Ricky said excited as he licked his lips.

_"Yeah...I thought this would be a nice change."_ Grace said sweetly and she gave Ricky a long kiss.

**"Ahhh...It's a good change."** Ricky said nicely and he kissed Grace slowly.

The next day...

Jack got out of his car and saw Clementine walking towards him.

"Hey Clementine...What's up?" Jack said kindly.

"I'm about to go to the library...How are you?" Clementine said nicely.

"Cool...I'm doing pretty good...Thanks for helping me out this weekend." Jack said happily.

"You're welcome...That's what friends are for, right?" Clementine said smiling.

"Yeah...Let me get you coffee or something...It's the least I could do." Jack said seriously.

"Oh...You don't have to do that...Lunch was enough." Clementine said sweetly.

"Are you sure? I have class in twenty minutes." Jack said honestly.

"I'm sure...See you around, Jack." Clementine said kindly and she walked towards the library.

"Wow...That was disappointing." Jesse said from behind Jack.

"Jesse? What's up man?" Jack said nicely as he turned around.

"Not much...Just watching you get rejected by that chick." Jesse said as he smiled.

"Very funny...Clementine is just a friend of mine." Jack said sarcastically.

"Right...You had a one night stand with her...Do you think you could hook me up?" Jesse said happily.

"Are you serious? I thought you were with...Madison right?" Jack said a little irritated and then confused.

"Yeah but...she kind of gets on my nerves...I don't think she's changed that much since high school." Jesse said annoyed.

"Heh...Yeah...I still can't believe I screwed up things with Grace because of Madison." Jack said in a disappointed tone.

"You're still not over that two-faced prostitute who screwed you over?" Jesse said concerned.

"What did you just say?" Jack said sternly as he pushed Jesse against a brick wall.

"I'm sorry, dude...It was a joke...I know Grace has Ricky and you're with Chloe...Dang...What's up with you?" Jesse said sincerely and in a scared tone.

"Don't you ever talk about Grace like that again or you'll regret it, got it?" Jack said firmly.

"All right...I get it...Geeze...I'm going to class now." Jesse said seriously and he walked away from Jack.

Meanwhile in New York...

"So...When were you going to tell me you were having nightmares about Ricky?" Ben said seriously.

"What? How did you know that?" Amy said surprised.

"Adrian told me...This morning...Is that why you've been acting strange?" Ben said concerned.

"Unbelievable...Yes...I was going to tell you but-" Amy said a little irritated.

"You thought I would be mad? Adrian said nightmares...Unless there's something you're not telling me?" Ben said honestly and then intrigued.

"Well...They were nightmares about that night Ricky and I had...drunk sex." Amy said sadly.

"Are you serious?!" Ben said surprised.

"Yeah...I am so sorry, Ben." Amy said sincerely as her eyes got watery.

"But...Why now? Am I doing something wrong that's causing this?" Ben said confused.

"No...I don't know what's wrong with me." Amy said honestly as she wiped her cheek.

"There's nothing wrong with you...Do you remember the first time I proposed to you in the park?" Ben said nicely.

"Yeah...What about it?" Amy said concerned.

"I was willing to spend the rest of my life with you even though you were pregnant with John because of Ricky...Just because you're having nightmares about him now doesn't mean that I'm going to let you go...I loved you back then just as much...if not more than I love you now...I promise we're going to make it through this together." Ben said honestly and he gave Amy a hug.

"Thank you, Ben...I love you so much." Amy said nicely.

"I love you too, Amy." Ben said happily as he rubbed Amy's back.

Meanwhile on a plane...

"Everything is fine...You don't have to worry Omar." Adrian said kindly.

"Are you sure? I don't want the baby to come out early." Omar said seriously.

"Yes...Heh...I'll call you if there's a problem...You should get back to work." Adrian said sweetly.

"All right...Good luck with everything...I miss you already." Omar said nicely.

"Heh...I miss you too, Omie...I love you." Adrian said happily.

"I love you too...Bye Adrian." Omar said happily and he hung up.

"Hey Adrian...What are you doing here?" A familiar voice said from behind Adrian.

"Antonio? I can't believe it!" Adrian said surprised as she turned around in her seat.

"Me either! You should sit here...This seat isn't taken." Antonio said kindly and Adrian sat next to him.

"It's so good to see you!" Adrian said happily and she gave Antonio a hug.

"You too, senorita...I see you're very...pregnant." Antonio said nicely.

"Yeah...The baby is due in a couple months." Adrian said sweetly.

"Congratulations! I'm very happy for you and your husband!" Antonio said kindly.

"Thank you...How have you been?" Adrian said intrigued.

"I'm good since I'm going on a flight to California for a job." Antonio said smiling.

"So am I...What job?" Adrian said happily.

"A...lawyer job actually...It is like an internship." Antonio said seriously.

"Wow...That's what I'm doing too! I'm really excited." Adrian said nicely.

"Me too...Maybe we'll be at the same place." Antonio said excited.

"Heh...Yeah...That would be pretty fun." Adrian said concerned.

"Ahhh yes...It would a true pleasure to work with you, mi amigo." Antonio said happily.

Meanwhile in California...

"Hey Ethan...How are you?" Kathy said kindly as she walked by Ethan at his locker.

"I'm tired...cause I was up all night." Ethan said tiredly.

"Up all night doing what?" Kathy said intrigued.

"Making something for you." Ethan said kindly.

"Aww...For my birthday?" Kathy said sweetly.

"Yeah...I'll give it to you tomorrow." Ethan said nicely.

"I'm looking forward to it! Let's go to lunch." Kathy said excited.

"You're going to love it." Ethan said smiling as he grabbed Kathy's hand and they walked downstairs and went outside to the tables.

"Hello there Ethan." Chase said as he smirked.

"What do you want Chase?" Ethan said annoyed.

"I'm glad you're out of the hospital...Getting shot isn't fun." Chase said seriously.

"How did you know I got shot?" Ethan said firmly as he clenched his fists.

"It's all over school...What? You think I shot you? I'm not that stupid." Chase said honestly.

"Just get out of here...Don't you have any friends?" Ethan said meanly as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever...Enjoy your lunch." Chase said irritated and he walked inside.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so rude to Chase...He had a hard time growing up." Kathy said concerned.

"You're kidding right? He's a jerk and doesn't care about anything except hurting me." Ethan said a little irritated.

"Well...Maybe he's mean to you because you're mean to him...People don't like being hurt." Kathy said honestly.

"I know but...he doesn't want to stop hurting me...At least he graduates soon." Ethan said relieved.

"Yeah...Hopefully he won't bother you anymore." Kathy said nicely and she started to eat her sandwhich.

Later that night at Ricky's apartment...

"It feels so good to be off that plane." Adrian said relieved as she walked throught the door.

**"I know what you mean." **Ricky said kindly as he walked through the door with a couple suite cases.

_"Adrian! You finally made it!"_ Grace said happily and she walked over to Adrian and gave her a hug.

"Hey Grace...Ugh...I am so tired." Adrian said nicely and then sleepily.

_"Oh...Do you want to lay down for awhile? I'm cooking steak, baked potato, and green beans for dinner."_ Grace said sweetly.

"Since when do you cook? Heh...I do want to lay down." Adrian said sarcastically and then seriously.

**"You can stay in John's room...I cleaned it up this morning so enjoy." **Ricky said kindly.

"Thank you Ricky...I couldn't do this without you two." Adrian said nicely and she walked into John's room and closed the door.

_"Well...I wasn't expecting her to go to bed already." _Grace said concerned.

**"She's tired from flying...Her one friend Antonio was on the plane so she talked to him."** Ricky said nicely.

_"That's nice...But not as nice as last night." _Grace said kindly as she smirked.

**"Heh...I know...Maybe we could stay up there again."** Ricky said happily.

_"Mmm...I'll have to think about it...Did you tell Jack about tomorrow?"_ Grace said sweetly and then concerned.

**"Yeah...I texted him so he should be there at three...If anyone can help him, it's doctor Fields." **Ricky said honestly.

_"I sure hope so...Let's eat." _Grace said nicely and she took out the food from the oven.

Meanwhile in New York...

Amy was doing the dishes when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Amy said nicely as she answered her phone.

"Hey Amy...How...how are you?" Ashley said sadly.

"Ashley? Have you been crying? What's wrong?" Amy said concerned.

"It's...Toby...He's...been missing for a few days." Ashley said serioulsly as she wiped her face.

"Oh no! Where was the last place you saw him?" Amy said worried.

"At our apartment...I have no idea where he could be...I woke up and he was gone...and if he's not back by tomorrow morning I'm going to tell the cops." Ashley said honestly.

"That's a good idea...I would help you look for him if I was in Florida." Amy said nicely.

"I know...Hopefully he's ok...How's Ben?" Ashley said intrigued.

"I'm sure Toby will be fine...Ben's doing great...Henry's in town for a training thing and Ben's watching him do it now." Amy said kindly.

"Oh wow...That must be exciting...Well...I don't want to keep you from doing the dishes...I have some homework to do." Ashley said seriously.

"Yeah...Wait...How did you know I was doing the dishes?" Amy said surprised.

"Because you always do them around this time...I remember doing homework at home when you did the dishes." Ashley said smiling.

"Heh...I guess you know me a little too well, Ash...Good luck with your homework." Amy said sweetly.

"Ha ha...That's what sisters are for...Good luck with your dishes and...Ben...I'm sure he can be a real handful sometimes." Ashley said as she laughed.

"Thanks but I can handle Ben...I'm not sure about these dishes though...Maybe you should come over to help me." Amy said sarcastically.

"Very funny...I'll talk to you later, Amy...I love you." Ashley said kindly.

"Love you too, Ashley...Have a good night." Amy said kindly and she hung up.

The next day in California...

**"Hello Jack...Are you ready for this?"** Ricky said intrigued.

"I sure hope so...Where's Grace?" Jack said concerned.

**"She's in the bathroom with Adrian."** Ricky said seriously.

"Oh...What's Adrian doing here?" Jack said surprised.

**"After her job interview she wanted to come so I picked her up after my classes."** Ricky said nicely.

"Wow...Did she get the job?" Jack said curiously.

"Yes I did...How are you, Jack?" Adrian said kindly as she walked by Ricky and Jack with Grace.

"I'm doing all right...Holy...You've gotten really pregnant." Jack said smiling and then his jaw dropped as he looked at Adrian's stomach.

_"Do you have a problem with that, Jack?"_ Grace said a little irritated as she glared at Jack and crossed her arms.

"It's nice to see you too, Grace...Really cares about me, my ass." Jack said sarcastically and then he mumbled to himself.

_"What did you say?"_ Grace said irritated.

"Nothing...You should save it for when we go in there." Jack said seriously.

Ricky and Adrian looked at each other with a worried look on their faces.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Adrian whispered to Ricky.

**"God I hope so...If it doesn't then...we might have to move to New York." **Ricky said quietly.

A few minutes later Dr. Fields opened the door and they walked into his office.

"Well, well...I get all four of you, today...This should be a treat...It's great to see you Ricky." Dr. Fields said kindly and he gave Ricky a short hug.

**"It's great to see you too, sir...Adrian and I are here for emotional support." **Ricky said nicely as he sat on the couch with Grace, Adrian, and Jack.

"That's great...So...Who wants to start?" Dr. Fields said intrigued.

"I can start...Dr. Fields, sir." Jack said nicely.

"All right, Jack...You were recently in the hospital from...getting drunk, correct?" Dr. Fields said intrigued.

"Yes I was...And I know it was a stupid decision." Jack said sadly.

"Why did you do it?" Dr. Fields said seriously.

"Because I was feeling hurt, lost, stressed...After hearing about Grace and Ricky getting married, I lost my self control and...drank too much...Thank God I'm alive." Jack said honestly.

"Uh huh...And these feelings of being hurt and lost...Do they come from...your feelings for Grace? Or the ones you had for her before she got with Ricky." Dr. Fields said curiously.

"Um...I guess the ones I had since I am with a girl named Chloe." Jack said worried.

"Oh...You have a new girlfriend now...And how is your relationship with her?" Dr. Fields said nicely.

"Pretty good until...I screwed up...She forgave me but...it's not like I can take it back." Jack said sadly.

"What exactly do you want to take back, Jack? Getting drunk or...how you hurt your friends?" Dr. Fields said intensely.

"All of it...If I could re-do high school, I would...I had everything I ever wanted until...I had sex with Adrian." Jack said seriously.

"Oh no...Don't drag me into this...I thought this was about you getting drunk." Adrian said a little irritated.

"Hold on, Adrian...I think Jack has a point here...Sex has affected all of you at a young age...Believe me, I get it...As teenagers you fell in love and wanted to show your partner how much you loved them...Or...you used someone for sex because you didn't get it from your partner." Dr. Fields said honestly.

_"That's how this entire thing started...Jack never loved me enough to say no to other girls."_ Grace said sternly.

**That was a long one! How's the rest of therapy going to go for Jack, Grace, Ricky, and Adrian? Where could Toby be? Is Antonio going to work with Adrian? Will Ethan figure out who shot him and what did he make Kathy for her birthday? At least Amy told Ben about her nightmares and Henry surprised him. Stay tuned for what happens next! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	13. Finishing Therapy With A Few Surprises

**Here's chapter thirteen! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for your reviews! I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager! Thank you! I also wanted to dedicate this chapter to Jyoti for inspiring me to write a very special scene in this one! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

"I was stupid back then, Grace! And I didn't know what I really wanted! You weren't miss sweet and innocent throughout high school either...You used Grant and Daniel to make me jealous...You didn't say no to them and you didn't say no to me...You thought you needed to have sex with me to fix our relationship...But it didn't fix a damn thing!" Jack said furiously as he looked at Grace.

_"So you're blaming me for your problems again?! And I loved Grant and Daniel! They didn't treat me like you did!"_ Grace said meanly as her face turned red.

"All right...You two need to settle down...Is there anything you want to add, Ricky?" Dr. Fields said seriously and he looked at Ricky.

**"Ok...You want me to talk, I'll talk...First of all, I am extremely disappointed in Jack for how much he has hurt Grace, Adrian, and me since we've known him...Second of all, I think he has the potential to be better than this...Because I've seen him be better than this...He worked hard on the football team, he's worked hard at trying to become a minister, he even saved Chloe from being a prostitute, and he has a caring heart...Plus Jack helped me to learn more about Jesus...Just because he made a few mistakes, doesn't mean he can't be forgiven...If Jesus can forgive us for everything we did wrong, then why can't we forgive each other?"** Ricky said honestly as he looked at Dr. Fields, Grace, Adrian, and then Jack.

"Wow...I'm impressed...You've made a lot of progress, Ricky...But...is forgiving someone always the best option if the person never changes?" Dr. Fields said kindly and then intrigued.

"I'll answer this one...Um...I think forgiveness is the key to help people change...I learned that from Grace, Jack, and Ricky...It took me a long time to forgive myself for all the mistakes I made but I did...If you keep forgiving someone then I think you can help them to change for the better...It may take a long time but...nobody deserves to be given up on...If it wasn't for you three, I may have never learned that...So thank you." Adrian said seriously and then kindly as she looked at Grace, Jack, and Ricky.

"What about you, Grace?" Dr. Fields said curiously.

_"Adrian and Ricky are absolutely right...Everyone deserves to be forgiven...I was so lost for so long but after falling in love with Ricky, I started to slowly find myself again...And I know a lot of people weren't expecting us to elope so soon but we did...If Jack wants to accept that and be happy for us, then that would make me feel a lot better...It's the least he could do when I forgive him." _Grace said sadly and then honestly as she looked at everyone.

"I see...What do you think, Jack?" Dr. Fields said concerned as he looked at Jack.

Jack looked at the floor for a minute.

"Well, son?" Dr. Fields said as he lifted an eyebrow.

"There's something I need to tell everyone...I...have a son." Jack said seriously as he looked at Dr. Fields.

Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at Jack.

"What...what do you mean you have a son?" Adrian said surprised.

"I got Shawna pregnant when I dated her and...she gave the baby up for adoption." Jack said honestly.

_"Oh Jack...I am so sorry...Is that why you've been in such a bad mood lately?"_ Grace said sincerely.

"No...I found out recently...Shawna told me a couple days ago over the phone." Jack said in a depressed tone.

**"Wow...I did not see that one coming...I'm sorry man."** Ricky said surprised and then kindly.

"Thanks guys but I'll be ok...I hope...And I also had a dream with...Marshall." Jack said honestly as everyone looked at him.

"Wait...You had a son?" Dr. Fields said intrigued.

"Yes sir...I'm not sure if I'm going to meet him." Jack said sadly.

_"You had a dream with my father?!" _Grace said shocked.

"Yeah and you know what he said to me? He said you really cared about me Grace! But I don't know if I can believe that...The reason I'm here in the first place is because of you!" Jack said irritated as he started to raise his voice.

"Woah there, Jack! Don't blame Grace for your problems! She did nothing wrong!" Adrian said seriously.

"You're kidding me, right? Grace broke my heart and I don't know if I'll ever be able to put it back together again." Jack said concerned.

_"I can't believe you! After cheating on me again with Madison, you have the nerve to say I broke your heart?! Who do you think you are, Jack? You did this to yourself which is why we're all here...Besides, I thought Chloe was helping you to get over me."_ Grace said sternly and then honestly.

**"Do you still love Grace, Jack?" **Ricky said intensely after taking a deep breath.

"Of course I do but...she's your wife now and...I have to come to terms with that...Just like how you accepted Amy and Ben getting married." Jack said seriously.

"All right...It sounds like the only thing left to do is for Jack and Grace to forgive each other." Dr. Fields said nicely.

"I'm really sorry for hurting you, Grace...Can you forgive me?" Jack said sincerely.

_"Yes...I forgive you, Jack...and I'm sorry too." _Grace said kindly and Jack pulled her into a hug.

"Is this really happening right now?" Adrian said surprised.

"Ha ha...It's what I do, Adrian." Dr. Fields said happily as he smiled.

**"Thank you so much Dr. Fields...How much do I owe you?"** Ricky said kindly.

"Don't worry about it, Ricky...This one's on me." Dr. Fields said nicely.

"Thank you for everything sir." Jack said smiling and he shook Dr. Fields's hand.

"It was my pleasure, Jack...I think you'll be ok." Dr. Fields said nicely.

_"Thank you Dr. Fields but...I need to ask you something." _Grace said quietly.

"You coming Grace?" Adrian said intrigued as she walked towards the door with Ricky and Jack.

_"I'll be right there."_ Grace said sweetly and they closed the door.

"What is it?" Dr. Fields said curiously.

_"It's about my Dad...Jack said he saw him in a dream...and I have too but not recently...Do you think people who died can really contact us through our dreams or...that's just our subconscious remembering them?" _Grace said seriously.

"Hmm...That's a good question...I'm not an expert on spirits or anything like that but...I do think it's possible for people who died to contact us in our dreams...God can do anything to help us, right?" Dr. Fields said honestly.

_"Yeah...God can do anything to help us...So I guess spirits can talk to us in our dreams...Thank you sir." _Grace said kindly and she walked towards the door.

"You're welcome Grace...And if you ever need advice about Ricky, I'm just a phone call away...He has my card." Dr. Fields said nicely.

_"Heh...Have a good day, Dr. Fields." _Grace said sweetly and she walked out the door.

Meanwhile in New York...

"Henry is really good at what he does." Ben said nicely as he took a bite of his mashed potatoes.

"I'm sure he is." Amy said concerned.

"What's up?" Ben said intrigued.

"It's...Toby...Ashley called last night and said he was missing." Amy said seriously.

"What? Have you called her today?" Ben said worried.

"No...She's probably looking for him...I hope he's ok." Amy said sadly.

"Call Ashley then." Ben said sternly.

"All right...Hey Ash-Oh...It's her voice mail." Amy said as she called Ashley and then in a disappointed tone.

"Hmm...Maybe she'll call you later...Have you heard from Ricky lately?" Ben said concerned.

"No I haven't...Why?" Amy said intrigued.

"Because of the nightmares...Adrian knows about it so...what if she tells him?" Ben said honestly.

"Don't even start Ben...I don't want to think about it." Amy said annoyed as she stood up and walked by the sink.

"Why? Don't you think he should know?" Ben said curiously.

"You're kidding right? You want Ricky to know I'm having nightmares about..." Amy said firmly and then quietly.

"You're right...He shouldn't know but...I wouldn't be surprised if Adrian tells him." Ben said seriously.

"She told me that she wouldn't...But she told you...Ugh." Amy said in a frustrated tone as she rolled her eyes.

"Or she could tell Grace...They tell each other almost everything." Ben said as he stood up from the table.

"That would be worse...Geeze...Can you just drop it?! We're done talking about it!" Amy said as she raised her voice and she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Crap...I totally screwed that one up." Ben said quietly to himself and his phone rang.

"Hey big bro! What's up?" Chloe said happily after Ben answered his phone.

"Chloe! I'm kind of in trouble...How are you?" Ben said awkwardly.

"I'm doing gre-Wait...Are you in trouble with Amy?" Chloe said smiling and then suspiciously.

"Yeah...It's a long story...Nothing I can't handle." Ben said honestly.

"All right...Good luck I guess...So...Jack went to therapy today." Chloe said nicely.

"Thanks...How was it? Did you go?" Ben said intrigued.

"I couldn't...I had work but he went with Grace, Ricky, and...Adrian." Chloe said kindly.

"That's good...Did you just say work?!" Ben said smiling and then shocked.

"Yeah...I work at a restaurant now...It's pretty nice...I think Jack's going to do a lot better now." Chloe said sweetly.

"Wow! Congrats! Are you sure Jack is doing better?" Ben said happily and then concerned.

"Thank you, Ben...He seems happier but...we'll just have to see if he stays that way." Chloe said seriously.

"No problem...If you ever need help with him or anything, I'm here for you." Ben said kindly.

"I know and I'm here for you...So what did you do to Amy?" Chloe said smiling and then intrigued.

"Heh...Let's just say I got on her nerves a little...I gotta go check on John so I'll talk to you later." Ben said nervously and then nicely.

"Right...Have a good night." Chloe said sarcastically as she smiled.

"You too, Chloe." Ben said smiling and he hung up.

Meanwhile at Omar's and Adrian's house...

"I'm so glad you're doing ok, Adrian...I've been worried about you all day." Omar said relieved.

"Aww...I've been worried about you too, hun...You know the baby misses you too." Adrian said sweetly.

"Heh...I'm sure they do...So how is good old Valley Glenn?" Omar said happily.

"It's been great...But it would be better with you." Adrian said kindly.

"I know...And I've been thinking you could help me do a little something before I get in the shower." Omar said nicely as he smirked.

"Ha ha...You are so bad." Adrian said sarcastically as she smiled.

"Very funny...Well?" Omar said intrigued.

"I would love to Omie but...we're about to have dinner and...Grace is sitting right next to me." Adrian said seriously.

"Yeah right...Prove it." Omar said a little irritated.

_"Hi Omar! Hope you're having fun in New York!"_ Grace said happily.

"Oh! Darn it Adrian! You put me on speaker, didn't you?" Omar said surprised.

_"Yes she did! Maybe you two can do a little something later! Ha ha!"_ Grace said as she laughed.

"Ha ha! Sorry...I'll have to talk to you later...Love you." Adrian said sweetly.

"All right...I love you...Bye girls." Omar said smiling and he hung up.

Meanwhile at Dante's apartment...

"Dang Lauren...You are so beautiful." Dante said out of breath as he looked at Lauren.

"Thank you Dante but...we should stop." Lauren said honestly as she sat up.

"I know...It's hard to stop sometimes." Dante said seriously as he sat up.

"Yeah...You know I love you, right?" Lauren said concerned.

"Of course I do...You're my boo...And...I love you no matter what." Dante said happily as he put an arm around Lauren.

"Heh...Yes I am...and that's why I want to ask you something." Lauren said sweetly as she smiled.

"What is it?" Dante said intrigued and Lauren took a ring box out of her coat pocket.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time and...I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Dante...I love you very much...and...I want you to be my husband...Will you...marry me?" Lauren said kindly as she opened the ring box with a golden ring in it.

"Oh man...I can't believe this! Yes! I will marry you, baby!" Dante said excited and Lauren put the ring on his finger.

"Heh...I know you've thought about asking me but...I didn't want to wait much longer to be your fiance!" Lauren said happily as she hugged Dante.

"Ha ha! It doesn't matter as long as you stay with me!" Dante said excited and he gave Lauren a long kiss.

Meanwhile at Ethan's house...

"And here's your present!" Ethan said happily as he walked into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Kathy said excited.

"Just open it." Ethan said smiling and Kathy took the wrapping the paper off a box.

"It's a brown box?" Kathy said confused.

"Take the tape off, silly." Ethan said nicely and Kathy took the tape off the box and opened it.

"Oh Ethan! It's beautiful! I love it! And the earrings!" Kathy said happily as she took out a pearl necklace and earrings.

"I know you would like it." Ethan said smiling and he put the necklace around Kathy's neck.

"What's this?" Kathy said intrigued as she took out a small scrap book.

"Oh yeah...That's what I was working on the other night...I was thinking we could start a scrap book together...It has a few pictures in it." Ethan said happily as Kathy opened the book.

"Aww! This is so cute! I love it!" Kathy said sweetly as she looked at the pictures of her and Ethan in the book.

"Awesome...Happy Birthday Kathy!" Ethan said nicely and Kathy gave him a long kiss.

"Thank you for everything, Ethan...This was a very great birthday." Kathy said smiling.

"You're welcome...I also made you cup cakes if you want any...They're vanilla with chocolate icing." Ethan said happily.

"My favorite! I would love some!" Kathy said kindly and Ethan got the cupcakes out of the fridge.

A couple hours later at Ricky's apartment...

**"So...Adrian's finally asleep."** Ricky said quietly as he closed the bedroom door.

_"Oh really?"_ Grace said intrigued as she smiled.

**"Heh...Yeah but we should get some sleep so we don't wake her up."** Ricky said as he smirked and sat on the bed.

_"Ha ha...You're so funny...It's only ten thirty."_ Grace said sarcastically.

**"I know...What's on your mind...besides how sexy I am."** Ricky said smiling as he took his shirt off.

_"Uh...Uh..."_ Grace stared at Ricky's chest and abdomen as she blushed.

**"Earth to Grace! Hello?"** Ricky said concerned as he waved his hand in front of Grace's face.

_"Sorry Ricky...It's just Jack...Do you think Dr. Fields helped him today?"_ Grace said sincerely.

**"Of course I do...He seemed a lot better after it, don't you think?"** Ricky said nicely.

_"I guess...But...I can't believe he has a son...Gosh...You could have been Jack, you know? Never knowing John if Amy never told you she was pregnant and gave him up for adoption."_ Grace said worried.

**"Yeah I know...It's pretty crazy...And I'm very thankful that Amy told me the truth...You know since we're married now, we could have a kid or two of our own."** Ricky said honestly and then happily as he put an arm around Grace.

_"Yeah...Heh...I don't know about that...We should probably get through college first."_ Grace said concerned.

**"But that's like seven more years for you."** Ricky said worried.

_"Don't worry, hun...We'll get there soon enough."_ Grace said sweetly and she gave Ricky a kiss on the cheek.

**"I sure hope so...Because our kids are going to be hot."** Ricky said as he smirked moved his face closer to Grace's.

_"Mmm...And they'll be smart too."_ Grace said nicely as she put her hands on Ricky's neck.

**"Heck yeah."** Ricky said quietly and he gave Grace a long kiss.

_"Ahhh...You want to go to the roof again?"_ Grace said relieved as she pulled Ricky on top of her.

**"You're kidding right? I think our bed is a lot more comfortable."** Ricky said smiling.

_"Yeah...but it was nice."_ Grace said as she smirked.

**"Ha ha...You think we're going to wake up Adrian?"** Ricky said as he laughed.

"Well, well...This looks familiar." Adrian said smiling as she opened the door.

_"Adrian! What are you doing?"_ Grace said surprised as Ricky turned around.

"I couldn't sleep...Do you two want ice cream or something? I'm starving." Adrian said nicely.

**"Uh...It's in the fridge...Help yourself."** Ricky said awkwardly.

"I will...and apparently you're about to do the same...Ha ha...Good night guys." Adrian said happily and she closed the door.

_"Ugh! I can't believe her...Why didn't you lock the door?"_ Grace said a little irritated.

**"Heh...I swear she was asleep...At least my shorts are on."** Ricky said smiling.

_"True...Let's just go to sleep."_ Grace said seriously and she turned her lamp off.

**"I love you."** Ricky said nicely as he laid down.

_"I love you too...Sweet dreams."_ Grace said kindly as she closed her eyes.

**That's a wrap! Lauren and Dante are engaged! What's going to happen next for them? You're welcome Jyoti! Ha ha! Adrian and Omar are doing well and so are Grace and Ricky. Is Amy still having nightmares about Ricky? What's going to happen next with Kathy and Ethan? Where could Toby be and is Ashley ok? The rest of therapy helped Jack but will he remain happy with Chloe? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	14. A Blast From The Past

**Here's chapter fourteen! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for your reviews! I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

The next morning in New York...

Ben walked into the kitchen and saw Amy crying at the kitchen table.

"Amy? What's wrong?" Ben said concerned as he sat next to Amy.

"It's Toby...The cops and Ashley found his body...in a ditch." Amy said sadly through her tears.

"Oh no...Is he going to be ok?" Ben said worried.

"They don't know...I wish there was something we could do." Amy said honestly as she wiped her face.

"Me too Amy...Hopefully he'll be ok...Come here." Ben said kindly and he stood up and hugged Amy.

"Thank you Ben and I'm sorry I yelled at you last night." Amy said nicely as she laid her head on Ben's shoulder.

"It's ok...I'm standing by you through sickness and health as well as through good times and bad times...because I love you." Ben said sincerely as he rubbed Amy's back.

"I love you too...What do you want for breakfast?" Amy said smiling as she looked up at Ben.

"Hmm...I was thinking we could have your favorite chocolate chip pancakes...I got some last night." Ben said happily.

"That sounds perfect...Let's make them." Amy said sweetly and she gave Ben a long kiss.

"I want pancakes too!" John said happily as he ran into the kitchen.

"All right buddy...Get the milk and butter out of the fridge." Amy said happily as she let go of Ben.

"Heh...It shouldn't take too long to make these with John's help." Ben said smiling and he got the pancake mix.

After Amy, Ben, and John ate their pancakes, Amy's phone rang.

"Hey Lauren! What's up? Ben and I are about to go to school." Amy said kindly as she answered her phone.

"Hi Amy! I wanted you to know that Dante and I are engaged!" Lauren said excited.

"Congratulations! That's really exciting! When are you going to get married?" Amy said surprised and then nicely.

"We're not sure yet but I will let you know when we figure it out. I hope you have a good day and I'll talk to you later!" Lauren said sweetly.

"Thanks Lauren! Bye." Amy said smiling and she hung up.

"What was that about?" Ben said intrigued as he got in the driver's seat.

"Lauren just called and said she's engaged to Dante!" Amy said happily.

"Oh wow! That's so exciting! I knew they would stay together." Ben said kindly and he started to back out of his parking spot.

"Yay! Laur and D are engaged!" John said happily in the back seat.

"Ha ha! We'll be school soon John." Amy said nicely as Ben drove onto the road.

Meanwhile at Omar's job...

"Hey Omar...Can I come in?" Shawna said kindly as she walked into his office.

"Shawna! Hey! Please come in." Omar said surprised as he stood up from his desk.

"How are you?" Shawna said nicely as she gave Omar a hug.

"I'm doing great. How are you?" Omar said smiling as they sat down.

"I could be better...You know Jack, right?" Shawna said seriously.

"Yes...What about him?" Omar said curiously.

"Well...He's the father of my son that I gave up for adoption...I told him about it and he seemed upset." Shawna said honestly.

"Woah...Hold up...When did you two have a son?" Omar said surprised.

"It was a few years ago when Jack was in high school." Shawna said sadly.

"Dang...I can't believe this...I'm sorry that happened but why are you telling me?" Omar said sincerely and then concerned.

"Your company works with all kinds of kids so...I was hoping you could help me find my son somehow...I did give birth to him in New York." Shawna said seriously.

"All right...Do you know the names of the people who adopted him?" Omar said intrigued.

"Yes...Their names are on this adoption certificate." Shawna said nicely as she handed Omar a paper.

"Ok...I'll try my best...and I'll call you if I find him." Omar said kindly.

"Thank you so much Omar...How's Adrian by the way?" Shawna said sweetly.

"She's doing really well and you're welcome." Omar said smiling and Shawna walked out of his office.

A couple hours later at Grace's school...

"Hey Grace...How are you?" Chloe said sweetly as she walked by Grace in the hallway.

_"Don't you hey Grace me...I saw you flirting with Jason not that long ago."_ Grace said a little irritated.

"Excuse me? I just asked you how you were doing." Chloe said seriously as she crossed her arms.

_"First of all, I spent all afternoon yesterday with your boyfriend in therapy...Second of all, he loves you and you're interested in Jason? And third of all he had a son with one of his exes...So you might want to spend a little less time worrying about other guys and a little more time with Jack."_ Grace said sternly as she gave Chloe a mean look and she walked away from her.

"What is going on?" Chloe said confused to herself and she walked out of a building.

Meanwhile at Ricky's school...

**"Hey Jack...What's up?" **Ricky said nicely as he sat across from Jack in the coffee shop.

"Not much...I've been thinking about how I should tell Chloe about my...son." Jack said sadly after he took a sip of coffee.

**"You haven't told her yet?" **Ricky said surprised.

"No man...What should I do?" Jack said worried.

**"Well...I've actually been in your position...and I think you should tell her as soon as possible...If she loves you, she'll unserstand...Back in high school I thought getting Amy pregnant would turn Grace away from me...and it made Adrian jealous...But they came to terms with it and now everything is fine."** Ricky said honestly.

"Yeah but you're Ricky Underwood...Every girl loved you in high school no matter what you did...Besides, I'm just a dumb jock who's being haunted by my past." Jack said seriously.

**"But Grace got my heart...And you're not dumb Jack...You may have screwed up, but you're not dumb...Shawna finally told you the truth...It's better than you never knowing."** Ricky said sincerely.

"I guess...It just hurts me that she didn't want to talk about the baby with me." Jack said sadly.

**"All right...I know this is hard for you but Shawna probably did you a favor...She knew you were going to have a bright future...and I'm guessing she didn't want to jeopardize it with a baby...And I bet your son has an amazing life...I got adopted and ended up all right, didn't I?"** Ricky said kindly after he took a sip of his coffee.

"Ha ha...I guess you did...I just want to meet him." Jack said nicely as he smiled.

**"Give Shawna a call then...I need to get to class...See ya later Jack."** Ricky said seriously and he left the coffee shop.

Meanwhile at Adrian's work...

"How are those papers coming, Adrian?" Casey said sweetly.

"Oh...They're coming along great...Almost done, Casey." Adrian said kindly.

"You have ten minutes...Pick up the pace." Casey said seriously.

"Ten minutes? That's not enough-" Adrian said worried.

"I don't care if it's not enough time...Get it done or you'll be flying back to Hudson, got it?" Casey said firmly.

"Yes ma'am." Adrian said nicely and she finished the papers.

"There's my baby! How are you Case?" Cappie said happily as he walked into Casey's office.

"Hey Cap...I'm working on an important case...Did you need something?" Casey said seriously as she looked up at Cappie.

"Well...I did get your favorite flowers...And I was thinking we could get some lunch...I don't have to teach until later this afternoon." Cappie said kindly as he gave Casey a boquet of pink flowers.

"Aww...Thank you hun...I guess I could take a little lunch break...We'll be back Adrian." Casey said happily and she left her office with Cappie.

"Hola amiga! Isn't this job amazing?" Antonio said excited as he walked into the office.

"Oh...Hi Antonio...It's great just not what I expected." Adrian said in a disappointed tone.

"But you wanted to work here...You should be happy to be here." Antonio said nicely.

"I am...It's just...I miss Omar." Adrian said concerned.

"Ahh...I knew there was a reason why you seemed unhappy...He'll be here soon...Don't worry." Antonio said smiling.

"How can you be so positive? Don't you miss Hannah?" Adrian said intrigued.

"Of course I miss my precious Hannah but I want to live my dream too so we can both build a future together...You deserve to live your dreams Adrian...Omar wants you to do that too." Antonio said sincerely.

"You're right Antonio...Thank you...I need to finish these papers." Adrian said sweetly.

"Anytime...I need to get back to work too." Antonio said happily and he walked out of the office.

Meanwhile at Grant High...

"Hey you...What are you doing?" Kathy said nicely as he put her hands on Ethan's neck.

"Kathy...I'm about to go to bio...What's up?" Ethan said smiling.

"Well...I was thinking we could skip class and have some fun in the bathroom." Kathy said as she smirked.

"What did you just say?" Ethan said shocked.

"Come on Ethan...I'm ready." Kathy said excited and she grabbed his hand and they walked into the bathroom.

"Uh...I don't know about this." Ethan said nervously.

"Just relax...I'll take care of you." Kathy said quietly and she started to slowly kiss Ethan.

* * *

><p>"Ethan! Are you ok?" Kathy said concerned as she rubbed his shoulder.<p>

"Ugh...Man...That was really strange." Ethan said as he rubbed his eyes.

"What happened?" Kathy said intrigued.

"We were about to...sleep together in the school bathroom in my dream." Ethan said awkwardly.

"Oh my...Why would you have a dream like that?" Kathy said concerned after she took a bite of her sandwhich.

"I guess my hormones are going crazy for some reason...Do you think we could-" Ethan said seriously.

"No...You know how I feel about sex, Ethan...I want to wait." Kathy said honestly.

"Yeah...I just hope it's worth waiting for." Ethan said sadly.

"It will be...Good things come to those who wait...I'll see ya later." Kathy said sweetly and she gave Ethan a kiss on the cheek and left the table.

"Good things come to those who wait? But what happened to the love and passion? Man...Where's Ricky when I need him." Ethan said a little irritated to himself and he left the table.

A few hours later at Ricky's apartment...

Grace was putting some clothes on hangers in Ricky's closet when she saw a box with some tapes in them. After she took the box out of the closet she looked at the names of them and found one that said Adrian.

_"What is this?"_ Grace said intrigued and she put the tape in a VHS player and turned the TV on.

**"Yo yo! It's your boy Ricky with my beautiful girl, Adrian! Well...one of them...I got Amy Jergens pregnant...and I like the church girl, Grace...Bowman...Ha ha...But tonight I'm about to get down with Adrian." **Ricky said in a drunken tone as he looked at the camera.

_"Oh sweet Lord...Is this what I think-"_ Grace said surprised as her eyes got watery.

"Would you shut up already about Amy and Grace? Get on the bed." Adrian said a little irritated as she got on her bed.

**"All right...I'm coming."** Ricky said smiling and he got on top of Adrian and started kissing her.

_"No! I can't watch this!"_ Grace said shocked and she turned the TV off.

**"Grace! I'm home."** Ricky said loudly after he walked into the living room.

_"I'm in here!"_ Grace said loudly as she wiped her eyes.

**"There's my beautiful wife...How was your...What's wrong?" **Ricky said kindly and then concerned as he sat on the bed next to Grace.

_"Oh nothing...I just found a tape you made with Adrian years ago." _Grace said seriously as she wiped her face.

**"What are you talking about?"** Ricky said confused.

_"You don't remember getting drunk and making a sex tape with Adrian?! How could you!"_ Grace said furiously as she raised her voice.

**"Oh dear God...I am so sorry, Grace...I didn't know I still had it."** Ricky said surprised and then sincerely.

_"Why in God's name do you still have it? I can't believe you! I can't even look at you right now!"_ Grace said sternly and she walked out of the room.

**"I said I was sorry! It happened a long time ago!" **Ricky said loudly as he walked out of the room.

_"But you kept it?! Do you still love Adrian?!"_ Grace said angrily as her face turned red and Adrian walked into the living room.

"Hey guys...What's...going on?" Adrian said awkwardly as she looked at Grace and Ricky.

_"I'm getting out of here."_ Grace said meanly and she walked out of the apartment.

"Woah...Is she still pmsing or something?" Adrian said concerned.

**"That's not funny, Adrian...She found that tape we made together years ago...Damn...I thought you had it!" **Ricky said annoyed and then he raised his voice.

"Wait...You mean when we got drunk and used that old camera? Oh no...Grace must be devastated." Adrian said worried.

**"Geeze...It was your idea! We never even watched it! I am such an idiot! She asked if I still loved you before you walked in the door." **Ricky said angrily.

"You wanted to do it too! What did you say?" Adrian said seriously as she raised her voice.

**"I was going to say no but you walked in...What should we do?"** Ricky said irritated.

"Destroy the tape! Grace doesn't want that here and I don't either!" Adrian said firmly.

**"Right...I'll take care of it...You should call Grace."** Ricky said seriously and he walked into his room.

"Uh...She probably won't answer...Hmm...Let's try Tom." Adrian said smiling to herself and she called Tom.

"Adrian...Why are you calling?" Tom said surprised as he answered his phone.

"Hey Tom...I was wondering if Grace called you." Adrian said nicely.

"No...Why would she...call me?" Tom said confused.

"Because she and Ricky got in a fight...So she might be going to your house." Adrian said honestly.

"Oh no...What happened?" Tom said worried.

"Well...You remember that old camera Ricky had? He used it one night when we...you know." Adrian said awkwardly.

"You and...Ricky made a sex tape?!" Tom said shocked.

"Yeah...We're going to destroy it...If Grace comes to your house, that's what she's upset about." Adrian said seriously.

"Ok...But...she shouldn't be that upset because...her and Jack have one...I filmed it secretly...And I also filmed you and Ben secretly." Tom said kindly as he smiled.

"What?! You filmed me with Ben? How?" Adrian said shocked.

"I'm joking...Relax Adrian...I wouldn't do that to you...But I did put a hidden camera in Grace's room that...night when she first slept with Jack." Tom said honestly.

"Oh...Thank God...Why did you film Grace and Jack?" Adrian said relieved and then concerned.

"It was an accident...I forgot to turn the camera off before I went to...the airport with my Mom." Tom said sadly.

"All right...Thanks for telling me, Tom...Let me know if Grace stops by." Adrian said kindly.

"Ok...I will...Later Adrian." Tom said nicely and he hung up.

**"I destroyed it with a hammer...It's in the trash now."** Ricky said kindly as he walked by Adrian.

"Thanks Ricky...I just talked to Tom and he hasn't heard from Grace...Hopefully she's on her way to her house." Adrian said nicely.

**"Yeah...Did I hear you ask Tom about filming Jack and Grace?" **Ricky said suspiciously.

"Oh...It was an accident...I guess he had a hidden camera that he forgot to turn off the night...Doctor Bowman died." Adrian said honestly and then sadly.

**"So...they didn't intentionally make a video like we did...Ugh...Why did we do that? I feel so ashamed of myself."** Ricky said concerned and then in a disappointed tone.

"We were young and stupid then, Ricky...and had a little too much to drink but...we shouldn't have done it...Are you sure we only made one tape?" Adrian said honestly and then intrigued.

**"I'm positive we did...I looked through all the tapes I have and...they're all family videos."** Ricky said honestly.

"Thank goodness...Should we try to call Grace or...give her some time to cool down?" Adrian said relieved and then concerned.

**"I doubt she wants to talk to us right now...I'm sure she'll be back." **Ricky said calmly.

"I hope you're right." Adrian said worried as she sat on the couch.

Meanwhile at Jack's dorm...

_"Jack! Open up!"_ Grace said loudly as she knocked on Jack's door.

"Grace? It's open!" Jack said surprised and then loudly.

_"Thank God you're here! You're not going to believe what just happened to me."_ Grace said kindly after she opened the door and sat on the couch.

"What happened?" Jack said intrigued.

_"Adrian and Ricky...made a sex tape years ago." _Grace said seriously.

"I'm sorry...What? They seriously made one? Do you have it?" Jack said intrigued as his eyes widened.

_"They did and I do not have it! You're disgusting for wanting to watch it!" _Grace said irritated.

"I'm joking Grace...Why are you telling me this? You know they had sex in high school so...it's not like this is a big surprise." Jack said honestly.

_"Yeah but...I found it the closet...What if Ricky still watches it and then...thinks about Adrian when we..."_ Grace said sadly.

"I highly doubt Ricky still lusts after Adrian...He married you and loves you very much...And Adrian is married to Omar...They're your two best friends and I don't think they would do anything to hurt you...Yes they made a mistake by making that tape but...they're different now...And so are we...Forgiveness is the key to helping people change, remember?" Jack said kindly as he looked at Grace in the eyes.

_"You're right Jack...I just...thought Ricky was more resposible than that...Heh...I guess Adrian wasn't kidding when she said they drink beer after I__ first met her."_ Grace said honestly.

"Ha ha...Almost everyone at our school drank except you...But that's the last thing I should be laughing about after...being in the hospital." Jack said concerned.

_"Yeah...How are you holding up?" _Grace said kindly.

"I'm doing pretty well...Going to therapy really helped and...with everyone supporting me, I think I'll be all right...Plus I have the big man upstairs." Jack said calmly.

_"Heh...Yes you do...No matter what, I'll always be here for you, Jack...By the way, I talked to Chloe earlier." _Grace said sweetly and then seriously.

"Yeah I know...I told her everything about Shawna...and she said she's just friends with Jason." Jack said nicely.

_"Oh...You better keep an eye on her...It's not like she doesn't know how to flirt...Ha ha." _Grace said kindly as she smiled.

"Very funny...Heh...You remember what I said to you when we first met?" Jack said smiling.

_"How could I forget? You said I was glowing like an angel...Heh...You sure were a hopeless romantic back then...What happened?"_ Grace said happily and then intrigued.

"Heh...You already know...Adrian tempted me and...I lost my way while hurting you." Jack said sadly.

_"Yeah...But we got past it...Just like I'll get past Ricky's tape with Adrian...Thanks for everything, Jack."_ Grace said honestly as she smiled.

"You're welcome, Grace...You can stay the night if you want." Jack said nicely.

_"Oh...I need to get home...But thanks for asking, Jack...I'll see you later." _Grace said concerned as she stood up.

"It's cool...I have a paper to work on anyway...Have a good night, Grace." Jack said honestly as he stood up.

_"Thanks...You too."_ Grace said sweetly and she gave Jack a short hug and left.

**There you have it! Is Toby going to be ok? Ben and Amy will have more scenes in the next chapter but they're doing better for now. Will Omar be able to find Shawna's and Jack's son? Adrian is doing well at work but will she be able to handle it? Is Ethan going to be able to wait with Kathy? What's going to happen next with Grace and Ricky? At least Jack helped Grace feel better. I hope everyone has a Happy New Year! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


End file.
